


How to Train Your Space Wolf

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Urination, Vaginal Sex, afab language, keith uses he pronouns, minor belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While masturbating to the thought of fucking Shiro on the space whale, his trusty wolf companion ends up giving Keith more of a hand then he ever dreamed of. Herein starts many more instances of Keith training the wolf while he pines for Shiro. It's fair to enjoy both, right?
Relationships: Keith's Wolf/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that the rape fantasy is just Keith's masturbation fantasy. No noncon in this. The Sheith will be in the last chapter.
> 
> Otherwise I'm thirsty for something problematic so enjoy yourselves with this one. Will update as and when the mood strikes.
> 
> It's funny because I've written shit like this on my main and probably worse, but here we are, all under anon.

He doesn't know what's possessed him to do it, but it's been too long since Keith's had any time to himself, and he'd found _something_ that might help the ache and burn that needs sating. To get the juices flowing so to speak, he'd teased and rubbed his clit to work up enough slick, but not too much he's came already. With a lick of his lips, he watches himself push the plant, and he's presumed as much, that may as well be a red and orange cucumber-like thing with ridges, past the folds of his pussy. He lets his head fall back, taking a small breast in hand, as he moans softly to himself.

“F-Fuck, S-Shiro.” He starts off slowly fucking it inside, making sure he's getting the thing soaked before he can lose himself. Just like he used to do with fingers or pens, and then the few times he'd shamefully fucked himself with the hilt of the knife. He pinches a nipple, imagining it's Shiro. He always has – had so many fantasies about either waking up to find him eating out his ass and pussy, begging Keith to fuck him, and the most recent one being taken 'against his will'. He remembered the dream well, moaning his name again. He shouldn't, he knew, but it was his dreams, his fucked up fantasies.

“Don't use me,” he groaned as he clenched around the ridges, “I'll be a good cumdump for you, I promise. Please,” he starts rolling his hips a bit faster, “I p-promise I won't run off again, I didn't mean to, _ah_ , didn't mean to make you think I wanted Kolivan's cock over yours, _ah_.” He's letting it sink further and further in with each thrust. He whispers apologies to no one as he rolls over to his front, gripping the thing and fucking and twisting in harder.

“D-Don't put me on display like this!” He whispers, but drools slipping past his lips as it rubs him the right way. “I-I'm not a bitch to be fucked like an animal, _ah, ah._ ” That hits a kink and a half and hes shifted again, holding the base in hand as he fucks himself up and down, rolling his hips at each undulating motion.

There's a whine from nowhere that makes Keith yelp. He claps his hands to his mouth, spotting his wolf whining at him, head tilted to the side.

“H-Hey, buddy,” Keith starts, pupils darting away, “I'm okay. You wanna go back home?” The wolf seemingly ignores him as it trots over, coming in to nuzzle Keith's face. He laughs as the tongue laps messy lines across his cheeks, his mouth. Hot puffs of air making his already hyper-sensitive skin even more so. Keith laughs again, a little breathier now, but still sat in the state he's in. He guessed this was all he was going to get round to today, but it was...something. He shifts round, plant still snugly sat in his pussy, and the action catches the wolf's attention. He whines, bouncing on still-too-large paws around to take a look much to Keith's dismay. There's a snout that pokes against his hip, then sniffs round. The successive puffs of air against Keith's hot skin do nothing for him and fingers waver around the plant. There's a curious whine, then a hot wetness against his inner thigh. Fur and a wet nose brush up and he _shivers_ at the after-feeling. His fingers tremble, fall away, and it's when he feels it _sliding_. With a wet noise, a dull _thud_ , and then another curious whine. Keith buries his face into the dirt as paws back round. With a groan he hears a thud beside his face. When he finally dares to crack open an eye; he's greeted by the plant glistening with his juices. _He thought he had to fetch it_. Keith motions the wolf down, offering a lazy scratch against his fluffy chest.

“Thanks, boy. You really didn't need to.” He lets his features soften, he guessed he was _trying_ to be helpful. “Good boy.”

The wolf whines, eyes full of happiness. He bends down again, licking Keith's sweaty forehead and tail wagging a mile a minute. Keith groans when the creature sniffs and licks at the plant.

“Gods, _why?_ ” It's funny but not at the same time. Animals could be pretty gross, but _still_. His cheeks heat up at the thought that of all the things in the universe, it's his fuzzy pal who's tasted him. The creatures whines again, sniffing and pushing alongside his flank.

He'd almost forgotten he was so exposed, but the humid air against twitching hole felt good in a strange type of way. The way the fur brushed over his thigh made him twitch and laugh. He was too sensitive, but he didn't want to move either. He was alert enough to what lay beyond their little space, the wolf just as close as ever. As time ticks by he starts to come down. He should probably- Keith yelps and jerks from the cool wet nose inches away from the labia. He's about to roll back onto his feet when a deft nose prods itself in to the space between. It sends a tremor and pulses through his body, made worse from the whine and little puffs of air so tantalisingly close. Keith's mind locks up at the thought – what was he _fucking thinking_?

He concept of thought is gone when he feels the wolf flick it's tongue across the slit. He's about to protest, but there's a whine and the wolf licks again. Over, and over, and over again. He's lapping outside with abandon before the wet muscle is slipping with ease between the folds. Keith wants to plead the animal to stop, but at the same time, he really doesn't because it feels _too fucking good_. He can easily roll from this, really, he could kick the wolf, but no; Keith's enjoying every second of that tongue that he's moving his legs apart, offering him better access.

“Good boy,” Keith praises, licking his own lips as the tongue finally hits his clit, “you're a _really_ good boy. Now why don't you go, _ah_ , a bit deeper?”

The wolf has no concept of what he's asked, but always wags his tail at good boy. Keith's prising the folds of his soaked pussy apart, canting his hips back until the wolf gets the message. It also means he can watch from between his thighs at the growing bright blue cock that's escaping from the sheath. Keith finds himself genuinely hoping the wolf's gonna fuck him with it. His eyes flutter closed as the licking intensifies, as the whining and panting grows more desperate, as the tongue's not just licking his pussy any more but now lapping against his twitching asshole, before licking back round. He hears paws shift, one glancing off his spread-wide legs. When the tongue pushes into pussy, Keith pushes back with a low moan.

“Good boy, there!”

It seems to have helped focus the creature. Fingers drift to Keith's hard nipple, tweaking it slowly. He starts to lose himself; spreading his legs a bit wider, watching. Trying not to imagine that Shiro was watching. A moan rolls off his tongue at the thought.

He's _excited_ when a furred belly weighs down over the curve of his ass, but scared too, as the wolf blindly ruts forward. Keith can't direct him only, only watch as the blue shaft rubs between his soaking lips and thighs, until the tapered end glances between his folds.

“Good boy, there.” He breathes, and when the wolf finally finds the angle, Keith can only clap a hand round his mouth. The creature doesn't start slow; he fucks like the wolf he is. It's frantic and unrelenting. Keith's trying to suppress his moans but there's no way in hell that's working. In a last-ditch effort not to give away his location if his scent or the wolf's pants hasn't already, Keith stuffs the plant back down his throat. _Just pretend you're getting spitroasted. Just don't fucking scream_. He can only tell himself over and over as the wolf just pistons in without a care in the universe. Keith watches the way his paws spread and catch the ground, feels ever shift of the hindquarters. He's trembling with how good he feels; every thrust of that cock that spreads him open further and further is rubbing him in ways he never knew possible. His pussy feels like liquid and that itch is getting scratched so hard from something in both ends. He's clenching erratically, trying to draw the wolf in further. He wants this, wants to feel full, wants to feel the knot he can see push in and empty.

Furred balls slap against his cheeks as the wolf starts growling above. Teeth find the meat of his shoulder as the creature bares down more weight, hind paws lifting from the ground. When the wolf's paws leave the floor, his entire weight baring down over Keith to the point he's going to collapse, the tapered end hits his cervix and Keith's choking, tears beading his eyes. Some thought, _breed me_ , dances in the forefront of his mind as he comes hard. He can feel his own juices like a gush like a facet; like he's a bitch in heat. Keith tries to rut back between sobbed moans, teeth piercing the plant and tasting sweet, succulent juices in his mouth. Teeth press harder and with a long and low growl, the wolf's knot breaches the lips and he's full. His asshole clenches, unclenches, as pleasure floods him. He feels the hot load pump out, the thick vein of the wolf's cock twitch as he comes. Keith's coming again, he thinks, until he realises he's not. He's pissing. His pupils shake as he watches as piss trickles down his quaking thighs, his own juices, and soon enough the wolf's come will stain them too. He shivers at the thought as the creature above fucks out the last of it's orgasm.

Keith knows things have changed now; knows he can't go back from this. As the minutes tick by the and knot becomes smaller, he watches it come out, hears the pop. He's laid in a puddle of his own drool whimpering as the tongue laps hungrily again over his quivering pussy. Gods, he's gone.

-

“A walk again?” Krolia laughs as she watches Keith move away from their little home.

“Yeah.” he smiles, tapping his thigh. The wolf whines and follows, tail wagging madly from side to side. “I'm gonna go on another food run again. Found some stuff earlier that may be edible.”

Krolia smiles and nods, returning to tending the fire. Keith turns with a smile of his own. There's a place not far from here he likes going to now; it's secluded enough there. Since the first time, him and the wolf have fucked a few more since. Now it's time he teaches him some new tricks. As they move away through the undergrowth, Keith wonders how that tongue would feel licking against his nipples. His body shudders at the thought; pussy starting to drip all over again. He needs to work up to anal, but when he can, he'll want him there too. Pushing that knot as deep as he goes, breeding Keith until he's so full of come he could burst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kosmo reacquaint themselves after a few months' break in the recesses of the Black Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and thirst haha. Updates may come moderately quick, as I'm a prolific shitbag for writing. I'm on chapter 3 already hahah. Next chapter will probably be longer, and chapter 4 the longest.
> 
> No pissing this chapter, but I give you 69ing because why not?
> 
> Thanks for staying with me on the wolfie fucking <3

It'd been too long; maybe three, four, five...months since the last time on the space whale? The last time he'd had any privacy let alone urge. Between Shiro coming back to life, then him moving over to Pidge's lion, and the fraying nerves trying to return to Earth, he just needed to unwind. He let his head fall to the side, rubbing a thumb just under Kosmo's ear.

“Just there, boy.” He cooed, watching that tongue lick a stripe across his nipple. He chuckled lowly. “Good boy. Real good boy.” Training Kosmo, who seemed happy enough with the name, wasn't a terrible process. Right now, it was just trying to manage the biting issue. When he pressed teeth in, it felt good. When it was like he was trying to savage Keith's shoulder – and twice his neck – that was where he drew the line. He couldn't have questions or draw attention. It wouldn't do him or the team any good knowing he was getting off and fucked by his furry friend.

There'd been close calls; times when Kosmo trotted over when his mom and Shiro were in the cockpit. He'd whine and whimper, jump up and lick at his lips or stuff his nose into Keith's crotch. They'd all have a gentle laugh, and Keith'd tell him to go see Allura or Pidge, but seeing those sad eyes hurt. Keith'd be happy if it was just them in Black and the comms were down. Shiro'd pat his shoulder sympathetically; it turned out that Kosmo had been quite forward in pushing his snout places he 'shouldn't'. Keith shuddered with a small moan as teeth found the meat of his breast. He wondered how it made Shiro feel, wondered if he found quiet arousal in the sudden invasion, whether the hot air flustered him. He'd noticed how vigorously he'd pet Kosmo at times and knew the signs he was enjoying such attention. There was a small growl that brought Keith back. He paused; no one was nearby, no noise, good.

“What's wrong?” He leaned down, parting his lips slowly. “You want kisses?” The great blue tail wagged happily as Kosmo leaned up, lapping his tongue across his lips. He pushed himself upwards to lick the insides of Keith's mouth with some more fervour. Keith carded his fingers through the mane around his neck. He was such a good boy, Keith needed to pay him deserved attention after his nerves stopped tingling in pleasure.

“Lay down for me. You need some attention.” Keith pointed to the ground, and together they settled. So much as the room was sealed and Krolia was sleeping, he still felt the need to be quick. “On your back, and remember, _teeth_.” He waggled his finger at Kosmo as he rolled onto his back, tongue lolled out like the adorable idiot he was. There was a small whine as Keith rubbed his hands through the thick coat, letting one hand dip lower and caress the sheath, then knead the furred balls carefully between his fingers. He'd had a few goes at giving Kosmo oral, but couldn't take his knot in his mouth. If it was when he was younger and smaller, sure, but not now. 

“Good boy,” he licks his lips as the tip starts to peek through, “you're even a bit excited,” he rubs a finger around the tip to a happy pant, “which means you get a treat.” Keith drags his other hand back through the fur as he shifts over the top of the wiggling wolf, drawing both hands firmly around the emerging cock. He makes sure to part his legs wide enough for Kosmo to get access; he's hoping his boy will give him some extra attention soon, because that itch needs to be scratched _badly_. Paws scrabble for purchase he he rolls, and Keith takes a sharp breath in.

He gives the bright blue shaft a few firm strokes, running fingers affectionately over the knot. He licks at it, then sucks the base to a little yelp behind him. Between the pants, he feels Kosmo start nosing his thighs. Keith brings his attention back to the glorious dick that sits in front of him; what would it be like if Shiro had a knot? Would it feel the same or better? He swirls his tongue lazily over the tapered head and takes the smooth length in one bob of his head at a time. Kosmo has a strange taste and scent; bitter and musky, but it doesn't matter. He sucks, hollowing his cheeks, as he pushes down. He can feel it; feel the wetness growing in his cunt. Keith shivers as a nose touches the folds. There's a sliver of tongue and he arches all he can into it.

Keith works up a steady rhythm as Kosmo finds his angle not only to his pussy, but into Keith's mouth. He licks the free-flowing juices from Keith's aching pussy that makes him desire for it to just be full and filled to the brim with Kosmo's seed. Keith groans around the fattening cock in his mouth; almost down to the knot. He can see the saliva dribble down into the fur under the low lighting, his eyes starting to haze over at the way Kosmo's tongue so deftly gets into all the right places. He pulls up and rolls onto his back, tapping Kosmo's quarters. 

“C'mon, better access.” He spreads the folds apart as Kosmo rolls, tail wagging and paws slipping over the metal floor as he sniffs and laps at naked thighs.

“Rear end up here, I'm not done.” Keith taps the floor as Kosmo drags his snout around his sex, the cock twitching about as he moves. With a sigh, Keith sits up and moves him as he needs to. “One-track mind.” He mutters, taking the shaft back in hand. He licks at it; hears another whine, and then feels the snout once again between his legs.

It doesn't take long for Kosmo to fall back into his voracious licking or the way he tries to push his nose up inside. Keith strains his thighs apart and moves to give him more access while trying not to choke on the cock in his mouth. It's a dangerous game when Kosmo starts getting more excited, but Keith can't help enjoy the way the knot feels pressed flush against his face, how it tickles his nose and gently slaps against skin. He likes how drool and precome dribble from the corners of his lips as he moans around the fat length, flicking his tongue when he can against the vein that throbs and pulses. From certain positions, he can feel it pulse just right; and wonders, as Kosmo pulls himself away, what it'd feel like when it's finally spilling and filling his ass. He needed some plugs and toys soon. Fingers and questionable smooth items were hard to keep using, and didn't do Kosmo's dick justice. He'd rather it  _not_ ruin him.

Keith quickly moved to his hands and knees and with a soft moan, felt Kosmo clamber on top. He erratically thrust as he always did, and for once Keith was in a better position to help guide him in with soft praises.

“Good boy. Just there, right,” his voice hitched as he felt the burn, “yeah, right there.” There was an excited whine as claws scratched over his back, until the forepaws; certainly grown into now, came down on the floor in front of him. Keith had to push his fingers in his hand to muffle the moan that was _too_ loud as Kosmo sunk down to the fleshy knot. He shivered and shook, voice cracking when the wolf came to a halt. His legs shifted, one paw raising from the ground as he started to piston in. Keith dropped his head forward, black strands falling in his face as he heard the increasing lewd squelches behind him. 

“Fuck, Kosmo. _Fuck._ ” It's not long until he's slipping forward, unable to hold his own weight any more. Kosmo snorts hot against the nape of his neck, running his tongue against the sweaty skin. It's not long until teeth start gnashing for something to hold. He knows why; the knot's closer to breaching, and Keith's desperately trying to cant back into it. _Give, give, give!_ He thinks, and when that filthy _pop_ makes his body shake, he's try squeezing his nipples and grinding his teeth tight.

Keith wants to scream, “breed me,” but all he can do is mutter it over and over again. Sometimes he wonders if Kosmo can understand, because he starts fucking harder and before the break, had started to try and come a few times. There were some nights on the space whale they'd sneak off, even after fucking earlier in the day. As his mind falls over the edge and pleasure envelops him, Keith's left coming hard alongside his precious Kosmo. It's the first time they came together. Hopefully the first of many.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just before they need to head back into space, and Keith and Kosmo - taking Shiro's advice - spend their night together on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So this is a huuuuuuuuuuuge chapter and good news! Aside from all the thotty and filth, I'm extending the fic past 4 chapters!
> 
> Also if you thought it was filthy before....well...
> 
> for those of you who like piss kink, I give you that again this chapter. Lemme know if I'm writing it okay - it's not a kink I'm into personally but works REALLY WELL for this type of ship and it would feel wrong not involving it, and I gotta do it justice.
> 
> Thanks for the kind comments and kudos, glad you guys are in for the problematic ^^

Shiro, like his mom and Kolivan, and of course Kosmo, had all spent a lot of time with him while he was in recovery. Shiro had brought flowers, which he confessed he felt weird getting because 'you never seemed like a flower kinda guy'. Keith wasn't, but he appreciated the thought that went behind it. When Shiro had been there, he doted on Keith. Nothing was too much, and he was really good about taking Kosmo on walks; long walks. He was taking a bit of time off himself to grieve Adam, and they spoke about him and Keith's experience with his father. Shiro had lost family before, but with everything as it was, he was scared he wasn't grieving  _right_ . They'd both sat and pet Kosmo's soft coat together, which again lead to awkward moments, but at least Shiro got as mutually red in the face as he did. Sometimes Kosmo would just flop against Shiro or present his rear for butt scratches, which granted  _he did like receiving_ . Shiro had confessed  _it_ reminded him of a toy a friend once shown him, which later turned out to be  _Matt_ of all people who brought it 'for a laugh'. Keith...wasn't so sure when it came to Matt.

Then again, who was he to talk? Whenever Kosmo's cock peeked out, it sent a shiver of anticipation down Keith's spine. Being there with Shiro made it so much worse, because he would catch himself staring at his crotch frequently enough that Shiro  _had_ to of noticed by now, as well as Kosmos. Thoughts had raced, and Keith's thoughts were disquieted again as to what Shiro'd feel like; what they'd  _both_ feel like, pounding away with abandon inside of him. So much as he liked the idea of being bred. He didn't want kids, didn't want to be stuck waddling about, but most importantly it'd feel wrong on some fundamental level. Yeah,  _some_ guys had kids, but he wasn't one of those guys. It was just the idea of being fucked that much that he was filled to the brim with come; of it running in globs down his thighs, being told he was  _filthy_ and nothing but an incubator for some abomination of nature. Whether it was the thoughts or the desert wind, Keith didn't know, but he pulled his jacket up all the same as the wind teased through his hair. Kosmo snored lightly at his side, and he pushed a hand through the thick mane of fur to give scritches. An eye cracked open and with a yawn and lick of his nose, Kosmo sat up.

“You've been quite tired lately, haven't you?” Keith murmured, thumbing his ear affectionately. “Even though you're still such a perky boy, Shiro seems pretty good at tiring you out, huh?” He laughs at the happy bark and how Kosmo tilts his head to the side in that goofy way Keith's come to love. He still acts like an excited puppy at times, and it brings him no amount of joy despite what they do together.

“I bet he _spoils_ you,” he laughs, rubbing hands either side of Kosmo's jaw as he leans in, “it's why you're such a heavy boy. If you keep getting bigger, you'll squash me every time you mount me. At least you're coming with us when we go back up there, and we can work through that. Who's gonna have me fucking down your knot?” Keith coos, rubbing his nose against Kosmo's. He receives a well-time lick across the lips. “ _You are!_ Are you excited, boy?” He gives Kosmo's nose a lick of his own, and lets the wolf lick over his mouth with happy whines. He parts his lips, letting the rough muscle push inside, and Keith slowly starts to shift himself round. He pushes his jacket to the hot surface of the Black Lion and lifts his shirt up with a soft moan, taking his breasts in hand. He squeezes hard, letting fingers glide upwards to pinch and tug at his nipples.

When the messy kiss, if it could be called that breaks, Kosmo bows his great head and ducks down. He presses his muzzle between his breasts, lapping and nipping gently against the skin. Keith holds the shirt up in his teeth as he leans back, watching with eager eyes as the wolf draws hot lines across his chest. The tongue finds a hard nipple and he laps eagerly against it.

“Fuck.” It's muffled, and Keith bites the shirt harder as teeth press around it. Not hard, but hard enough he feels himself grow wetter. He wants to scream, but it still feels wrong. But then, it's growing darker, the shack is...wait. The shack! No one would bother him out here, and he didn't have to go back...he'd be left really until the launch. He tried to think as Kosmo tracked his rough tongue over his nipples; nipping and lapping hungrily at them until they were stiff and sensitive. He moaned louder when hot pants moved over the hem of his trousers and Kosmo's muzzle pressed between his open thighs. He'd grown bolder, snorting into his crotch and trying to bite away the fabric that denied him. Keith ran a hand through his fur affectionately. Another snort.

“You may want, but if you want, you can take us over there. That shack, see?” Usually Kosmo looked up when he spoke, but he still continued to nose roughly between his thighs. The tongue popped out again, brushing where Keith's lips would be. He shivered, tried again. Eventually he had to roughly pull Kosmo up and repeat himself, much to the snort he received in reply. The wolf butted into him, letting Keith wrap his arms around his thick neck.

“I know you want, but don't be rude. You know you can have it.” He whispered.

The porch that brought back memories came into view. Keith kissed the top of Kosmo's head as he moved towards the wooden steps.

“So this is where- _hey_!” He laughed, although a bit surprised, as teeth nipped at his rear. Instinctively, Keith glanced around, then mentally scolded himself. “Fine, I'll take them off for you.” There was a snort behind him, nose following the curve of his ass and then down. As Keith unbuttoned and went to pull the zip away, teeth had already started tugging away. Sure, Kosmo had started getting more bolder generally, but even for him this was _weird_. He was about two years old or so now, so maybe he was starting to get into ruts? Keith sighed, still pushing the material anyway, but turning to give him a sharp swat to the nose.

“You're not alpha, okay? I love you, and sure I like it when you fuck me, but I'm not below you.” He crouched down at the sad whimper, watching the tail dip between Kosmo's legs. He nuzzled, and Keith gave him a reassuring cuddle. “Yes, I love you fucking and licking, and yes, I love you trying to breed me, buddy, but if I relent, you'll get bad manners and people will find out. I like this as our special secret; just for us, okay?” He peppered kisses over the muzzle as he worked himself completely free of his boots and trousers. He stripped off his shirt and balled it up; standing stark naked for his precious Kosmo. “Think of it this way,” he motioned back towards the shack, “we can go all night now, and I can scream and howl for you. No more quiet Keith, because before we had to be, and will be again. But here, here we can be noisy.” He turned around with a smile, and with a grin as he pushed his ass out and spread his folds and cheeks to an excited wag of Kosmo's tail. “Always here we can breed with abandon. C'mon, let's have some fun.” He offered a warm smile as Kosmo shook himself.

Keith let go and started towards the steps, but the bark and sound of pounding paws stilled him. He turned with a yelp as Kosmo bounded up, paws pushing him back to the sand below. It was both exciting and terrifying as the wolf licked his face with hunger; and between loud, sharp moans, ones he'd wanted to make for so long, Keith tugged at the mane of soft fur. He lifted his hips from the ground and opened his mouth, a shaking whimper escaping his lips as the tongue pushed deep inside. It roamed, sharp teeth ghosting the sides of his cheeks. He writhed on the floor, managing to roll to his side once the kiss broke. With a bark of laughter of his own, he scrambled across the sand until he reached the side of the porch, slamming his hands against the old wood as he wiggled his hips. He felt  _happy_ ,  _alive_ . Maybe almost feral about the whole thing. He wanted this chase, even again if Kosmo seemed more snappy, but maybe that was because he was desperate too. It'd been so long for him, and they needed to make up for lost time.

“C'mon!” Keith turned his head, reaching around to pull his cheeks and folds apart. “You wanna breed me?” He stretches himself a little further with a heady grin as Kosmo bounds over, muzzle making a beeline straight between his thighs.

Kosmo brings his head up between Keith's spread legs, pushing his body half onto the wood slats. Keith yelps out, a moment of wonder again. Shiro knows he's out here. What if he came along. What if he  _saw_ them like this; heard him screaming. What would he do? Would he be disgusted? Aroused? Join in? Sometimes, as he closed his eyes to the snort against his inner thigh, he liked to stroke himself to thoughts of Kosmo eating Shiro out when they went on walks. What if they were hidden away in a quiet spot? What if Kosmo nipped at Shiro's glorious ass and shoved his tongue in there, and Shiro  _enjoyed it_ . Maybe he wanted someone just like him to share this with, let it not feel like too much of a burden on his head. He moaned, no longer inhibited, loudly as the wet nose tracked down his thigh, as the panting became more apparent.

“Can you lick me some more, buddy?” He pushed his hair from his face, trying to take a look at Kosmo. He really _loved_ to watch him work his tongue. If there was a mirror inside, he may have to fuck in front of that. He could finally see what he looked like, see what Kosmo looked like as he pounded Keith into the mattress or whatever other surface they wound up on. 

Keith moaned again, body rolling against the side, as teeth nipped against the meat of his thigh, before Kosmo did what he did best. He felt the tongue drag up and down the insides of his thighs right up until the creases between his legs. In a feverish manner, Kosmo brought the flat of his tongue along the length of his folds. The fluid rhythm of his tongue moving from clit to his hole intensified by the way his wet nose dragged back and forth. Keith's head lolled back against the wood as he let every moan he'd wanted to let out just  _go_ . 

“S'good, keep – _ah –_ keep, licking there- _oh fucking hell, Kosmo!_ ” He cried out, slamming his fist into the wood as Kosmo's tongue pushed up with a happy whine. He felt the muscle move deeper up the channel, couldn't help the way his thighs trembled and vision blurred for a few seconds. He felt the short fur of his muzzle rest against his moist lips, and that was when Kosmo let him have it. The muscle moved slowly at first, but it wasn't long before it was quickly fucking him open one increasingly lewd noise at a time. He could hear the way the tongue moved against his wet insides, could feel the way it started to soak Kosmo's fur. Keith found himself rolling his hips into the tongue fucking, stuttered curses rolling off his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. Sure the desert got cold at night, but with what Kosmo was doing...well, his body was on fire. 

He was beyond shame as he rocked himself, squeaking and whimpering desperately, up against Kosmo's muzzle. He  _loved_ every second Kosmo would pause, shift his maw, or quickly lap against the exterior folds again before plunging right back in. He couldn't help tighten, moans drawing lower now, brow creased and body sweating, as he made small cants up and down the tongue. Eventually, as he was nearing the building orgasm quicker and quicker, he gave his fingers a quick suck and pushed them to his sensitive clit and just lost himself to each vigorous, well-placed stroke. He was  _soaked;_ could feel it all track between his thighs along with the sweat. His swearing increased when as if Kosmo  _knew_ , he pressed his nose up further, moving the tongue in so deep that Keith felt himself come. It was hard as his body locked up; how every muscle and nerve twitched, yet he still rubbed himself feverishly, shouting out Kosmo's name like a prayer as it just  _gushed_ . Yet, Kosmo wasn't  _done_ . No; the wolf may've pulled out, but the hot puffs and sighs against his sensitive clit became worse when he started cleaning. It was too much; way too much. Keith writhed but his body didn't want to get away, and as he canted backwards, both holes twitching like they were on fire, Kosmo licked and pressed in such a way he was coming again. But not just coming.

It felt good when he'd finished, but he was worried at how still Kosmo was. When he was younger, he'd ate him out after he pissed himself, but this time it was over his beautiful dark fur.

“I'm...I'm sorry, boy, I didn't- _again? Kosmo, fuck. Shit_!” The tongue started up all over again, cleaning him out like nothing had happened. Keith managed to get a vague eyeful of what was going on, noting the puddle of his piss and slick soaking into the ground at his feet. He could even _feel it_ against his thighs. Between his loud, laboured pants, Keith awkwardly fell forwards, legs trembling.

“Lemme rest, please, just...a few moments. I'm,” he shivered, “sorry.” With a shaking foot, he smoothed it against Kosmo's flank with affection. The wolf nuzzled it, yawning, before padding back over with a curious whine. Keith groaned as the nose pushed itself between his ass cheek. He _felt_ the inhale, then exhale out. Gods, it felt good. Keith moaned loudly, trying to spread himself wider. He'd been dreaming of this for _months,_ and sure okay Kosmo had licked there before, but if it was going to be another tongue-fucking like he just had, well maybe Keith might just pass out. For a few long moments, Kosmo just nudged his snout there panting hot and heavy against the twitching hole that _still_ needed more prep before he could take that knot.

It was a surprise when Kosmo pulled away. Keith managed to shift round and eased himself down to the ground, chest still heaving and throat starting to dry. He crouched carefully, looking up at Kosmo's beautiful bright eyes, and those wondrously bright markings. He licked his nose and panted, moving in to lap against Keith's sensitive nipples. As Kosmo did, Keith blindly sought after the shaft; already hard and damp when fingers brushed the length.

“You wanna fill my holes with your come, buddy? You wanna empty all you have into my needy cunt- ah, my mouth?” He can't help the grin as paws plant on his shoulders, then up against the wood where he was moments ago. Kosmo barks as he pushes forward, pressing the leaking head against Keith's cheek. He brushes his fingers along the length of the smooth shaft down to the knot that looks heavy. Unlike Kosmo, his jaw wasn't so great, but maybe he'd throat fuck him? He shivered at the idea as he takes the shaft in hand. Keith wets his lips and swallows, before leaning in. However, Kosmo has other ideas, and as his lips part, he drives forward.

Kosmo is as unrelenting as Keith knows him to be, and all he can do is keep his mouth open as he thrusts back and forth. He groans around the fat cock that slides fast and hot in and out, hears the pants and snarls and teeth gnashing from above. His eyes roll back in his head, drool mixed with the sharp precome slipping from the corners as he just groans and takes it. It's not long until the knot is slapping against his face, and Keith  _loves it_ . He feels so bad, so filthy for getting wet over this all over again, feeling his muscles tense and twitch, how his legs are shaking. With one hand he grabs Kosmo's furry hip as his legs shift and wobble. A paw comes down on his shoulder, as with a sharp pant and whine, he's somehow pounding his face harder. Keith groans again, cupping and teasing his furred balls in hand. He strokes and teases them; wishes he could suck them and the knot, which is slowly slipping closer and closer in. His chest constricts; what if it gets stuck? What if they hurt each other?  _What if he dies?_

Keith's starting to panic, trying to push Kosmo away but he won't shift. His eyes burn as they tingle, and then it happens. With an almighty growl, the knot slams forwards into his widening mouth. He tries to keep his breathing steady as he feels the tell-tale sign from the vein that's pulsing against his tongue. He moans and scrabbles against the plush underbelly fur, but Kosmo just offers sharp little jerks with ever-increasing rough barks. He can feel the knot expanding, feel how full his mouth feels, and then with a long, ear-splitting howl, hotness spurts out down his throat. Keith can only swallow the load as it comes as Kosmo fucks into him, but it's too much and he's coughing around the thick cock, feeling some of it dribble from his mouth, down his chin, and onto his breasts. He pushes Kosmo out when enough sense comes back to him despite the fact it hurts when the knot leaves his mouth. He pants, wincing, as residual come spurts from the wolf's cock over his face and neck. There's a sad whine, Kosmo trying to push back in, but Keith keeping his stance firm.

“No,” he gasps, “no oral knotting. I...I can't.” He wishes he could; truly wishes he could. He's sat there, hazy-eyed, staring at the twitching cock with his mouth open. He'll clean him up in a sec, he just needs to catch his breath.

It catches him off-guard when Kosmo does it. He thinks at first it's come, but realises from the smell, heat, and consistency, it's really not. The piss gets in his mouth, over his face, and trickles over his body. He feels it run over the muscle, his abdomen, and down to mingle with his own wetness. Keith can't help swallow what's in his mouth, can't help leaning forward and  _letting_ the rest just spray in his mouth. When it's over, Keith's feeling  _weird_ . He sinks to his knees and sucks the length again, mind fogging over as he still tries to regulate his breathing. When he's happy Kosmo's clean he falls back against the side of the porch, watching absently as the wolf moves back in. He's scenting, Keith thinks. He loosens a long and low moan when the snout brushes past his hard nipples. He lets Kosmo lick his face clean, let that tongue probe into his mouth with a curious whine. 

“Let's...go inside.” He coughs, falling forward in hands and knees. “Get some water; stuff's in Black. You know where.” Keith simply moves, putting one hand in front of the other as he makes his way to the steps. He feels as on display as the first time. In a way, he's wondering whether this will make Kosmo ignore him, make him come round and fuck him into oblivion. He finally reaches the door and kneels up. The place is never locked; no one knows of this place, really. Keith crawls inside and flops against the small table. Everything's on display. He's got a good feeling he's going to be bred thoroughly tonight.

-

Keith lazily watches Kosmo teleport in with the last of his clothing. With his head, he pushes the door closed before turning. Keith sets down the bottle of water, blinking slowly at the wolf.

“You still want more? You can't be done yet?” He arches a fine brow as the wolf sniffs the air, head tilted at him before he quietly pads forwards. Keith's spreading, presenting, to him now.

“C'mon. You can knot anywhere else, but not my mouth. Deal?” His answer is a hot press against between his legs, and another needy moan is drawn from the pit of his stomach. “Just do what you need to. I'm yours for the taking.” He resettles against the low table, letting his legs widen even further. He just moans long and slow, eyes flickering closed, as Kosmo starts licking all over again. It starts from his clit and drags upwards. Keith moans Kosmo's name again, pushing back as he clit twitches all over again. It's not long before he's rolling his hips in time with each lap of the tongue; body aching and flushed from the debauchery, from the way he's getting so worked up. Teeth press and nip against his ass cheeks, the lap the skin hungrily. It gets to the point Komso starts trailing his tongue all over Keith's ass cheeks until _then_. A high cry escapes his lips as Keith rocks back.

“Fuck _yes!_ ” He needily cants backwards, rubbing his ass against Kosmo's rough tongue for stimulation as it flicks hungrily over his asshole. “Tongue fuck me there, _please_.” He begs, repeating please more desperately as the seconds tick by.

His answer is given. With a nip again against his ass, the tongue pushes right through the puckered ring. Keith yells, throwing his head back. He's seeing stars as pleasure lances through his body, and he's just thrusting back with abandon as Kosmo's pushing his face forward just as roughly. This is more feral, assertive, and Keith likes this as his moans and cries and whimpers as the tongue fucking continues. His pussy feels so neglected, and he can't help but push fingers behind him and spread open his soaked folds. He pushes fingers up and in, feels Kosmo's tongue pull out to give attention to his shivering folds. Keith swears, fingering himself more furiously even after Kosmo returns to tending his asshole. It feels satisfying being treated like this. No worry, no care.

“Can't wait,” he breathes, “until you fuck me. _Breed me like a bitch in heat_.” It's liberating to say. He calls it again. Louder. Louder again. It seems to excite Kosmo; his licking more voracious. There's more teeth, the tongue's removed to slather the whole area again now, and Keith _screams_.

“Breed me like the _fucking bitch I am,_ Kosmo!”

There's a snarl behind him, and then a heavy weight. Paws slam down on the table next to him as Kosmo mounts him. Keith rips his hand away; excited for when that cock's going to fuck its way through the folds. He groans as it rubs tantalisingly just underneath and he's rutting back against Kosmo, screaming  _fuck_ repeatedly. There's a long growl, a paw against his thigh, and then a weight much higher up as Kosmo thrusts forwards. Keith screams again as the cock lances through his hole, but not the usual one. It hurts, and only hurts more as Kosmo continues to fuck his cock into Keith's asshole. He's screaming in pleasure-pain. He didn't want this, not now! But then he  _did_ , he'd  _wanted_ Kosmo to fuck his ass so many times in the past...have...Shiro fucking his pussy and sucking his nipples. He cries Kosmo's name as the wolf just barks and snaps his jaws. They come to press lightly around Keith's neck, and between all the moans and screams he wants to bat him away, but he's just fucking himself back along the soaked cock – still wet from his throat fucking. Keith cries out again, planting his hands better to brace, as he cries Kosmo's name over and over like a chant. He's feeling used, reminded of some questionable fantasies he had about Shiro which had only increased after their fight at the facility, but to be used by Kosmo? Gods, it was somehow more arousing. Then even more arousing as he thought of being used like this by  _both of them_ . If sex pollen was a thing, gods he hoped Kosmo had ruts and Shiro would be effected. Keith yells again as it's becoming less awful. It was just a surprise he guessed, but whatever, he was happy.

He started to fuck himself back against the cock, even after both of Kosmo's back paws had lifted from the ground. He screamed himself hoarse, ended up falling to the side with Kosmo, but the wolf just hooked great paws around him and kept fucking. The coarse paw pads inadvertently played with his nipples as the knot slapped against his ass cheeks. Keith's moans echoed in his own ears, the pants and snorts behind him becoming clearer. Instinctively, he hoisted up his leg between his own pants, trying to buck back into the cock that stretched and pulsed and makes him lose his mind. He's vaguely aware of Kosmo rolling them, Keith's now under his fluffy belly, ass dragged upwards but still he continues. He grasps the table with shaking hands, knuckles turning white and body drenched in a sweat. He's a collection of different smells and stains that are a mix of his and Kosmo's, and the debauched part of Keith's mind _loves_ that. He lets his mouth hang open as his head drops, watching blearily as the paws still knead at his nipples, little claws digging in to the erratic, constant slapping noise behind him. He doesn't care if his ass gets bruised, doesn't care that teeth press in around his shoulder, catching his dishevelled hair.

With no reprieve, Kosmo fucks his knot inside and Keith is _screaming_. It's hitting everything all at once, and the lewd slaps Kosmo's balls make against his aching and desperate pussy make it _worse_ , because sure this is good, but it's felt so...lonely and empty, twitching and contracting around nothing. He's lost as he screams and cries out incoherently about knots and fucking and breeding, tongue lolling probably like Kosmo's does, to the side, as he feels the knot swell. When it goes, the force of the come in such a contained space makes him almost choke while Kosmo howls loudly and proudly above. Keith's body shakes as he feels it pump hot inside him; deep and deeper. He wonders whether his belly will bulge. _Maybe after more loads_. More loads, more pounding, more aching in his lonely cunt that moistens from the stimulation. He needs something to insert...anything... _fuck_. He shakily moves his hand towards the bottle of water as he slips from the table. He drains the bottle, looks at it, as Kosmo tries to shift away but the knot's stuck.

“S-Stay...please...stay....good boy, g-good boy.” Keith stutters out. Kosmo noses at the nape of his neck, laps his sweaty skin to a content whine, and the two remain locked. Keith can feel the swollen knot pulse and twitch inside him, knows he's still holding it tightly himself. As the minutes pass and the pair come down, Keith feels the first signs of it relenting, feels the hot come start to tease past the twitching hot rim and slide. It slips between the folds, hears it drip against the floor. Kosmo whines and yawns above, licking his nose. He twitches, then again, as he starts easing out. His hot cock still feels hard, which is both ominous and exciting. Keith groans when it slaps against his sweaty back, smearing come into the skin. There's another warm, trickling sensation. The hot air around them fills with the scent of piss again and he's there, feeling it run hot over his back, over the curve of his ass, thighs, down over his shoulders and sides. He rolls into the feeling with a filthy moan. He's made his decision.

On hands and knees, he crawls, feeling the come slip away with every passing second. He hears Kosmo follow, feels the snout push and rub between his legs. He shudders, feeling come push through his twitch hole.

“Follow,” he pants, and with each agonisingly slow movement that feels more pleasurable then it should, he pushes the bedroom door open, “I wanna be comfortable.” he tilts his head over his shoulder, groaning thick and heavy as that tongue pushes between his folds. Keith shudders, dragging his nails across the floorboards. In silence he crawls to the double bed; mirror opposite near the window that shows the full moon outside. He clambers up, helped by a chuffing snout. He allows Kosmo to part his thighs with a whine, feels him nuzzle. Between heavy breathes, he wiggles his rear again.

“Breed me. Fucking...breed me. Be a good boy.” He laughs as the nose is _right_ back between his legs. The tongue is pushing and flicking anywhere there's juices or his own come, but he's so over-stimulated, Keith just bucks his hips. He's aware the tongue's alternating between his dripping unloved cunt, and then his stretched hole. Kosmo eats him out hungrily with a growl, jumps up, and pushes in with abandon. It's his ass again. There's paws on his shoulders, back paws locked around his thighs and Keith just sinks under his weight with a groan of his own.

“Yessss, good boy.” He manages, before the moans become screams as the cock pistons in and out with sharp, vigorous thrusts. Kosmo's fucking his own come out of his stretched hole, the knot slipping back in quickly and with ease. The stim against Keith's nipples and clit have him rolling over the edge he keeps hitting again, and he feels the wetness come like a facet. The fluffy tail slaps between his thighs like the balls do against his pussy, and Keith howls along with his wolf as his muscles go into over-drive and he's pissing again. He hears it over the floor as he shakes, hears with sharp intensity the skin slapping, the bed creaking and slamming against the wall. His heart and blood pump in his chest and he's clenching furiously. The tail's wet now. He's...he's starting to like this.

-

Day's breaking outside the window as Keith languidly pumps the last remaining spurts of come into his open mouth like the filthy whore he is. Kosmo keens as he lets go, rubbing the softening member over Keith's face. He still can't help but lick it. Kosmo is doing his usual, mindful of the receding belly bulge, but it's there. Every time Keith moves, he feels more come pour out. He managed to watch himself earlier when he rode Kosmo, saw how come-stained he really was. When he pulled off, he stretched his hole apart and had grinned at how the come oozed out, before fucking himself down all over again. It'd been good; he liked this feeling. With a sigh, he brought his legs around Kosmo's thick neck, tilting back for a more thorough nosing. Hot puffs against his skin made him shiver, and when that tongue teased his clit and gave a concentrated lap against his pussy, he cried out as the sensation triggered him to pee _again_. He panted, then whined more, as Kosmo seemed to lick hungrily as if to drink it all down.

In the back of his mind, he ignored the fact this was once his parents old room. That the last person before him in this bed not covered in come and piss and pussy slick, was Shiro. Keith wanted him in on this equation too, drinking his piss and licking wolf come from his holes. Keith wanted to do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise the Atlas for sound-proofed rooms! A chapter that follows Keith and Kosmo over a while on the Atlas, and all of their filthy escapades.
> 
> That, and progression for Shiro and Keith!
> 
> Then some...realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last Keith-centric chapter and YES ON TO THE SHIRO/KEITH/KOSMO BECAUSE OF YES
> 
> By the way: as a multishipper, I am going to, by law, refer to any and all other pairings I fancy. So yes I am probably gonna imply some shendak bc it's a big hornt ship of mine. I won't touch details, but be warned. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy the pissing this chapter and just so much fuckening. Keith is a very happy boy okay. A REALLY happy boy.
> 
> It actually got a bit tender.
> 
> Also thanks my dudes for comments and kudos. Keep staying problematic and filthy <3

He enters his room to a dozing Kosmo curled up in his 'cage'. He doesn't need it, and can easily teleport out, but for some bullshit reason they needed to have one for him. Shiro, the Holts, and Iverson had tried to fight the bullshit, but they were all outvoted. Kosmo _mostly_ hated the cage, but they'd found a fun game to play whenever Keith got back 'home'. He needs a shower after training, and it's late, but as Keith strips his trousers away and tosses his shirt to the chair, he can't help but want to initiate _now_. Since they moved to the Atlas and the thorough fucking in the shack, Keith saw little point in wearing underwear unless he was in the mood to have Kosmo rip them off. That was another fun game they played. He'd also been able to acquire some toys before they left Earth, and those had been fun to use.

If it wasn't teaching Kosmo how to pull out anal beads, or plugging up his ass after a thorough knotting, it was directing Kosmo to fuck one hole while he pushed a girthy dildo or strong vibe in the other one. He'd found a smaller toy with a bulge at the base in some alien shop that you could attach to a wall or surface, and some days when his drive was so insanely high, he'd have Kosmo fuck him against the wall while he sucked its length hungrily. It helped offset the moans at least. There were a handful of shafts as well, because he'd _finally_ got himself a harness. In time, he was going to try bring Kosmo's focus to anal, but that wasn't to say he didn't like him in either hole. It was just him and Shiro were getting a bit closer, even though they were both so busy. Some nights they'd talk and laugh and drink together for so long, Keith lost track of time. Shiro had said he seemed a lot happier now; that he was proud of him. Keith had told him he seemed it too, that he had a crew again and he was an amazing captain. He smiled, pointing out at least he didn't have any one like Lance on his crew, and Shiro had snorted. Keith didn't have someone like _Slav_ on his, which was at least fair point.

Kosmo had calmed down kinda since that night too. He was starting to wonder whether or not he'd just been desperate to be in Keith again, but the nipping still had him concerned because it wasn't a habit he _should_ be doing. Okay, he nipped Shiro, but he was far too soft on him and Keith'd told him so. He'd laughed, said he's just a bit weak for fluffy things, but nothing like Sendak. It was rare Shiro spoke about him, more so if it wasn't prompted. Sometimes Keith wondered, but whatever happened there remained unspoken. His guess was that if it _had_ , it wasn't good. He paused, wondering whether he wanted to believe that because someone else had touched him, or knowing that if it _had_ , Sendak of all people had seen Shiro in ways he wanted to see him. Keith slapped his own face. He needed a shower first, clear his head. He'd let Kosmo take his mind off it soon enough. He was grateful though he'd stopped the neck biting by substituting it for kisses and butting his head about. He sighed as he padded into the shower; he needed a thorough clean before letting Kosmo at him again.

He finds Kosmo awake when he steps back into the room. He yawns wide, those sharp teeth on display and whines softly as he noses the bars. Keith smiles as he moves towards the cage, settling on the floor besides him.

“Do you want to play again?”

Kosmo makes a high whine in the back of his throat as he shuffles towards the bars on his belly. That fluffy tail wagging back and forth behind him in excitement. Keith chuckles low and moves round to his hands and knees, pushing his rear up against the cold bars. He starts slowly rolling his hips, shifts, until he's rubbing the metal between his folds. Kosmo whines again and there's warm air ghosting. Sharp inhales and a flicker of wetness that isn't what he's grinding into the bar glances the skin. Keith shivers and continues working himself up, gasping out as he drops forward, watching his hips move up and down. The tongue flicks become more frequent, the chuffs excitable. There's a snort and Kosmo's whining, claws scratching through the blanket to the metal bottom.

“Wait.” He breathes, shifting himself between two bars. He presses, feels the cheeks spread. “Okay,” he arches into the metal, “can I get some special kisses?”

Kosmo shoves his snout in and takes a deep inhale, before the hot tongue is lapping ferociously between his folds. Sure, he did it a lot, but Keith wasn't going to complain. Kosmo gave amazing oral, and he wasn't about to duck out on that. He releases a satisfied groan when Kosmo gives his clit attention, then long stripes are drawn all the way up until he starts over again. Gods, what if they both gave him oral? With that mental image as Kosmo ate him out, Keith buried his face into the floor, letting the moans roll freely off his tongue. He relaxes, gently rocking back and forth as Kosmo makes breathy little pants. There's lewd wet noises when his tongue pushes at different angles into Keith's aching and throbbing cunt, almost like wet clicking or something. He sways and rocks his hips, helping Kosmo reach deeper with his own breathy pants. Kosmo has to be careful like this, even though he still stuffs as much of his snout through the bars as he can. Keith jerks with a whimper when teeth ghost his clit. The subtle and gentle press has him moaning, and Keith calls him a good boy.

When he's finally done and Keith's whining enough from the ass and pussy eating, Keith crawls to the side of the bed like usual, drawing his legs together and shaking his rear enticingly. He can only praise Sam and the others for making the rooms soundproof. Thank fuck others liked fucking just as much as he did.

“C'mon, Kosmo. Breeding time.” He's found enjoyment in saying that now, watching as in the low light, Kosmo teleports out from the confines of his cage. He yawns and stretches out each limb, having a quick bumble and sniff about the place as usual. He rubs his head against Keith's clothes, nosing the crotch of his trousers. He sneezes, sniffing the ground as he tracks his way back over to Keith, tail always wagging. Sometimes he rubs it against his face when he's sucking Kosmo off, mostly just for the feeling. It's a comforting action, especially over the scar. Kosmo didn't lick that any more, luckily.

He's still got the thigh nipping problem, but Keith's not complaining as he works up. He pushes the muzzle in and offers a few thorough laps, before there's a creak and paws either side of his shoulders. He feels the warm, soft fur against his back and Keith takes a sharp breath in, letting it escape shakily as Kosmo starts trying to stuff the tapered head in whatever hole he can find. It slips and fucks between his thighs, and for a few brief minutes, Keith's found something _else_ he likes Kosmo's cock doing to him. The friction's great against his clit and coating his leaking cock with his juices. Keith can't help but squeeze his legs together. Kosmo slips out with a low whine, prodding blindly upwards until he catches Keith's aching pussy and fucks in roughly, drawing deep moans from Keith's throat. This position keeps the tightness, but breaks Keith a hell of a lot quicker because of what Kosmo's hitting. He clenches, dragging fingers through the sheets as the mattress creaks, and his cunts coating the cock in all his juices. The wolf above him pants, dipping his head down to nose into Keith's hair, and he can't help but moan his name out as he hammers back in, chasing his own pleasures and desire to breed.

“G-Good boy!” Keith moans out as his body jerks. He watches paws shift, feels Kosmo pull back further and thrust back in extra hard with a growl. He feels the knot smack and grind against his cheeks, breaching closer and closer towards his soaked pussy. It's at the point he can hear the squelching every time Kosmo growls and pistons deeper. Keith can only brace, desperate to spread his thighs, but it's too good. He's close to coming, but he wants that knot to slip in and out and then finally fill him all up. He whines under Kosmo, trying to pull his rear up. As he does, Kosmo pulls out all the way, then pierces back in with one glorious slap that pushes the knot all the way. Keith screams into the sheets, clenching tighter and body ringing with pleasure that stirs in his gut. He does it again, and again, and again. Keith stammers his name, praises him. Drool drips down his face as Kosmo pulls out completely and nudges his cheeks with a sharp bark. Keith pulls the rest up onto the edge of the bed. Legs still together but ass raised, face planted into the sheets. He slips a pillow underneath his stomach as Kosmo pants, realigning himself as paws scratch at the bottom of the bed. Forepaws plant once again over his shoulders and for a moment everything's still and silent bar their mingling pants.

When the wolf thrusts back in, Keith's coming and squirting around the fat cock as it pushes balls-deep into his throbbing cunt. There's no rest for the wicked as Kosmo slams in again and again, that tail sweeping over his thighs. He can feel the knot push in and pull out; feel it become easier because he's looser, soaking wet and clamping down on Kosmo. The tip is stroking his insides, stirring him up as they pound his cervix, and Keith's crying out Kosmo to breed him. Paws move, hips grind, and Kosmo's got one foot off the bed behind them as he slams in and out until that vein pulses and tickles, and as Keith comes again with a deep throaty moan, Kosmo's knot swells and he is _full_. He's stuttering out curse after curse as he feels the hot come fill him, letting teeth find his arm and groaning low and husky as Kosmo fucks out every little spurt inside him. The mattress doesn't stop creaking as the wolf shifts, leg twitching and swiping against Keith's thigh. Kosmo's panting, then whines low, needy. He tries to tug out, but Keith cries out, orders him still. Kosmo whimpers again as if almost in pain; snapping his hips back and forth with a snarl. Keith's so sensitive, all churned up, and the way the knot's tugging and pushing and locked in isn't helping. He drags nails through the sheets, skin sweating, as his clit and insides twitch and he's coming for a third time from all the movement.

That was maybe what did it. Kosmo whines high and nuzzles Keith's neck. Something hot is filling him, and Keith has a pretty good idea what it is as it starts to gush. His eyes tear up at the new level of fullness; of how he's full of come and wolf piss, and how all that's locked in his knot-filled pussy.

“K-Kosmo...” Keith whines, bumping his head back, “ _f-fuck._ ” Some deep part of him finds it hotter than it should be. Kosmo can't help it, he's trying to breed that's all. Keith bites the sheets with a whimper. The press and fullness isn't helping his own bladder. He tries to shift but it feels _off_. He pauses, looks up, and motions Kosmo over with his head.

“K-Kisses, please.” He opened his mouth so the rough tongue could lick and probe, and as he does, Keith's peeing too. He shivers as it trickles out hot down his thighs, hears it hit the floor. He's shivering at the release, brow sweaty and fingers kneading the sheets until it stops.

As the knot softens, Keith feels what's inside start pouring. He's grateful at the release, and may call it for tonight, but there's another sharp thrust and whimper. He blinks up through the haze as Kosmo peers down, head tilted to the side. He thrusts again, and Keith's nerves are firing off madly. He moans, unable to stop himself rolling back into the thrusts. Maybe another round, it couldn't do any harm.

“Breed me good, boy.” He mumbles, giving his body over for Kosmo to use. The squelches are even more lewd as Kosmo fucks the come and piss out of him, hot and squirting against his skin. It's even more filthy when he drags out so far and slams back in. Keith's enjoying the sharp deep thrusts, voice breaking when the tapered end breaches his twitching ass hole. Keith's crying out curses into the mattress as the hardening knot slaps and bounces against his ass cheeks, before once again it finds its way back to his filthy cunt. The brief stimulation in each hole feels so amazing, Keith doesn't mind spreading his shaking thighs open. Kosmo snarls above, slamming away into him with abandon.

-

“Keith? You okay?” Shiro sounds worried as Keith groans on the other end of the line. He has to be quick; they have a meeting and he's only stopping in to grab his data pad. He was supposed to be there five minutes ago, but Kosmo had been _needy_. They weren't fucking, but he'd tried to tug at the body suit, and then after that had failed, was rubbing his snout along the curve between his thighs. Keith _knew_ he was wet.

“Yeah, just,” he paused as Kosmo butted the nose up, “stomach pain. Cramps.”

“Gotcha. If you want, I can send you the meeting notes? If you feel sick-”

“No!” He jerks on the other end as Kosmo laps painfully slowly along the length of tight suit, as it dips between the creases and folds. He turns the moan into a half-pained groan, but he doesn't trust Shiro's silence on the other end. His face burns hot.

“Keith,” Shiro starts, “if you need to sit it out, it's fine. You've been through a lot-”

“Look, Shiro. I'm fine. It's just cramps,” he takes a deep breath, pulling away from the desk towards the cage, “I'll be fine. I promise you.” His voice softens. “Maybe just give me another ten minutes?”

“That's fine. I'll see you in ten.” There's a short pause, but Keith's paying more attention to listening for Kosmo. “You wanna have a drink again later? Maybe, uh, train? It's been a while.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, twisting a finger through his hair, “I think that'd be nice.”

“Great!” He can hear the smile, but the mental image vanishes when there's a nose probing. He leans down slowly on top of the bars, clapping a hand around his mouth as Shiro speaks. He can feel the warm breath and nose drag lines, the wolf's muzzle shake side to side between the folds. Then he does it.

“Ok, better go! I'll come soon, Shiro!” He cuts the call and tosses the communicator to the side. “ _Shit_ , Kosmo! Not now, boy!” He's a hypocrite because he's rubbing himself into the touch. It's focused rubbing over the damp patch of his juices that's just getting damper with every proceeding second. “I gotta,” he breathes, “go. Back soon.” He shakily pushes himself back up and grabs the data pad, making sure to push Kosmo's muzzle away. When he whines in protest, Keith gives him a hard tap on the nose.

“No.” He's firm, and points to the cage. “If you're a bad boy, no kisses tonight. Go on.” He sighs as Kosmo pads over and teleports in with a huff.

“None of that attitude, mister. I'll be back soon,” he offers a softer look, “and I'll get you some chicken. You just gotta be a good boy, okay?” He laughs as Kosmo blinks at him at the promise of chicken. He reserves it for best boy behaviour. As he leaves the room, Keith isn't sure how the fuck he's going to be able to look Shiro in the face. The adrenaline rush though... _fuck_.

-

Keith's body felt sore, but it was _burning_. His lips still tingled even now. He brushed trembling fingers across the their length. _They'd kissed_. Hands had roved under shirts, Shiro had ground against his hips. He'd forgotten how formidable he could actually be, how he'd tamed back the feral nature of the old arena days and those fleeting glimpses of the fight he'd bore witness to as Sendak's flagship crashed down to Earth. He used to hold back on the Castleship until he didn't, but it'd been so long now that his memory had clouded over. They'd panted over each other; hot and heavy. Keith still felt the ghost of his body over him; his weight not as oppressive as Kosmo's but still enough to excite him. He always lost in hand-to-hand combat, his only true weakness the flashbacks he used to get. With the medications he was on now, and he supposed the acceptance and calmness that Shiro held, he was a pure force of nature that sent shivers down his spine. He'd kissed the scar, apologised again. Keith knew it was never him; it was Haggar who'd done it, used the clone, his body. Kosmo nosed at him, and Keith was grateful that, so much as his precious wolf was such a wonderful lover, he knew when Keith needed comfort. He was curled around his body, head rested over his waist. Keith brushed his fingers through the fur of his flank.

“Thanks buddy,” he murmured, “I'm just so happy. I think,” he licked his lips, “I think he could maybe love me back.” Kosmo offers a happy whine and lifts his head away. Keith watches as he moves down the other end of the bed, and slowly, Keith drifts off under Kosmo's watchful gaze. Like Shiro, Kosmo leaves him feeling safe and happy.

-

“He's got a lot of energy,” Shiro laughs as he crouched down and scratched under his jaw, “and sometimes I can't keep up.”

“Yeah. I worry sometimes it's because he's all cooped up.”

“I took him for some exercise at the gym,” Shiro looked up at him with a smile, “the treadmill helped a little. He may've got a lot of fuss since you were gone. Curtis and Veronica spoiled him with treats, and Iverson couldn't help himself playing tug-of-war with him.”

“He better not have any bad manners, Shiro.” Keith nudged him gently. “Is that why you look so tired?” Keith laughed, although it was noticeable with the dark circles. “He hasn't been too brash has he? You know, snout places it shouldn't go?”

Shiro pauses for a few moments as he scratches under Kosmo's ears. The wolf sweeps his tail happily from side to side to the point he looks smug.

“Well he's been pushing his nose into everyone's crotch like usual. He gave Veronica a fright a few days ago when he got a bit,” Shiro trails off, awkwardly glancing and Keith, “I don't even know how to even suggest this. He got a bit...pokey.”

He's certain his face pales.

“Define 'pokey'.”

“He didn't seem to want to...remove himself. It took Iverson to haul him off.” Shiro scratches his ears harder, and Keith's stomach drops. “He thinks because Kosmo's been around people all his life, his whole...heats? Ruts? May be really out of sync. I mean sure, Sam said Bae-Bae used to hump things and once he humped Adam's leg, but...that's different to this.”

“I need to apologise to Veronica. I don't know,” Keith swallowed, clenching his fist tightly behind his back, “what to say. Has he...you know.”

“He's been pushy.” Shiro starts, but he doesn't carry on the sentence. Maybe Keith wants him to, maybe he's reading more into this then he should. “About normal for me.” Shiro stood up and stretched out, his back clicking. “He just gets bitey, but as you've said before, I'm too soft.” He gives Keith's shoulder a small squeeze and moves a little closer. Kosmo tilts his head at the action. “If you don't mind, I wanna get a nap in. I think it's my tablets; they really knock you out.” His brow creases. “I might see about changing them, but I don't know.”

“I'll support you no matter what,” Keith kisses his cheek, “but have a good sleep. Sweet dreams.” He moves towards the door with Kosmo at his heel. Shiro laughs and waves after them.

“I'm sure I will. You rest up too after your mission. I'll give you guys a few days off to recharge.”

“Thanks,” Keith beams, “I think we'll need it. I know I need to really recharge my batteries.”

-

Kosmo's punishment last night was no fucking after a lecture and speaking to Veronica carefully about it all. She seemed okay, but something seemed amiss with her as her pupils would glance down to Kosmo. She'd laughed it off mostly. Keith had ordered him to stay in his cage and proceeded to fuck himself stupid with his toys. He'd _wanted_ it to be Kosmo or Shiro, or both, but as he fucked himself over the knotted dildo and pushed in the ridged one, he certainly imagined them both fucking him. By morning all was forgiven, and they were starting over. Keith arched as best he could, legs trembling as he held them open against his chest. A staccato of high _ah's_ the only thing he was capable of. He was laid back in the nest of pillows and sheets; body covered in sweat and other fluids with paws either side of him. His pussy was soaked, thighs stained with his own slick and sweat and juices and Kosmo's dried come. His chest heaved as he watched that bright blue knot pummel against his hole, stained by wet and dried come. His cunt ached for a fucking, but when Kosmo was unrelenting and snapping his teeth, he was content knowing he was going to be looked after.

He watched through glistening eyes as it plunged in and then dragged back out with a wet sound. He was so sloppy there thanks to the three loads Kosmo had already pumped into him since they started this morning. What was a surprise was that he hadn't pulled out to clean up as per usual; Kosmo just kept going. He was a growling mess above, lips pulled back as he growled low between the heavy panting. Maybe he was making up for lost time? They'd been gone maybe about a week and a half. Keith wanted to speak but his mind was like mush. He was lost to the wet noises that made his clit tingle as Kosmo fucked him open; and has his muscles spasmed around the girthy cock, he got to watch as the knot dragged more globs of come out only for it to squelch back in to his eager hole. He was an utter slut for Kosmo, and he shuddered with a needy whine as he tugged his nipples. He tried to stammer out his name, but couldn't find the right movements or function to do it. All he could do was watch the knot as it ground against him, listen to the persistent slap of knots and balls against skin to the successive creak, groan, and squeak of the bed. They'd already broken two springs.

Kosmo seemed to pick up Keith needed him and bent his might head down. He just opened his mouth, lolling his tongue out. Kosmo bent down with a growl, forcing his tongue in with low growls. It roved and roamed. Keith whined high, mouthing pathetically. Kosmo pulled back, head tilted, before coming down again. His jaws were still either side of Keith's cheeks as he pushed his tongue back in again, and Keith's flicked and stroked against it. He could taste Kosmo, and groaned into it as he brushed their tongues desperately together.

When it broke, leaving Keith breathless and burning, Kosmo lapped his tongue over his nipples like he was eating him out. The knot, now hard, slammed against his ass and pushed all the way in with a lewd noise, as the pants above increased. He let out a low howl into Keith's breast; milking himself through forceful grinds. Keith grabbed his mane as the tail brushed against his spine as he came; squirting up and over himself as Kosmo filled his ass more and more. Keith whined and whimpered as the thrusts slowed. He was so spread open that Kosmo was able to withdraw the knot with a delicious wet noise. It flicked up against his belly; spraying flecks of come down over Keith. The wolf made a satisfied noise, nosing his face and licking his parted lips. He shifted, rubbing the still hard cock and all its slickness over his pussy folds. Keith shivered and cried out shamelessly. It was then Kosmo shifted again, and with a satisfied whine, he pushed himself back into Keith's ass.

“F-Full!” He finally managed as Kosmo made lazy thrusts, the tail still tickling him as the pants started up. Kosmo nosed him gently, then growled, as he brought it out again, rubbed it, then pushed down into his throbbing and pulsating cunt for a few thorough and deep strokes. Kosmo carried on with this new pattern with soft whines and whimpers, each time exchanging the juices between each hole. It was _something_ to watch that left Keith more breathless.

“F-Fuck. Kosmo, _fuck_.” He pitched higher when it sunk back, knot and all, deep into his ass. It was then Keith felt it all as Kosmo pissed deep inside. He coughed and spluttered, shuddering at how even more full he had just become. His eyes watered as he watched the cock start pumping again, how he started to fuck it out of him. Teeth found the meat of his breast, and the tongue busied itself. Keith crumbled, thighs and body twitching as he lost himself to insurmountable pleasure. He didn't know where Kosmo picked this up or whether it was just because of the time before, but either way he was happy. Overwhelmed and over-stimulated, but happy.

-

He watched Kosmo from the bed. Body sore and aching after the previous day's brutally glorious fucking. He was more than sated now, but seriously needed to clean up. He'd missed the point where he could take the filthy bedding out, so would have to covertly do it later on tonight when the ship went into the night cycle. He exhaled sharply, pushing a hand through his hair.

“You need a pee?”

Kosmo looked over, head cocked to the side. He whined sadly, head drooping as he glanced at the door and then Keith. Keith groaned as he got up, tapping his naked thigh as he steadied himself over towards the bathroom. He settled in the basin of the shower, tapping again for Kosmo to come closer. When he did, Keith inched under him. He drew hands through the fur of his sides and down over his hindquarters, easing himself down to his sheathed cock.

“Be a good boy and piss in my mouth. You already seem to think I'm your bathroom.” He laughed a little too darkly for his liking, but Kosmo didn't understand. What he did understand was 'piss' and 'mouth'. Keith wet his lips and lapped at the tapered end before sinking down. As he did, Kosmo whimpered and cut loose. With a drawn out moan, eyes rolling back in his head, he drank it down. It leaked from the corners of his mouth, down over his chin and then the floor. When he was done, Kosmo backed away, nosing Keith with a high whimper. It tasted sharp, but the act itself felt good, debauched, just like this whole thing was between them. He'd got a taste for this and now he could really get into it. Keith wondered as he beckoned Kosmo closer towards his spread legs, drawing him in for kisses, what Shiro'd taste like.

-

“How're you feeling today?” Shiro sounded a little less tired on the communicator.

“I'm honestly exhausted. Oh jeez, I'm grateful for how soundproofed these walls are; I stood on Kosmo's tail accidentally and he _howled_ , the poor thing.” Keith chuckled as he thumbed circles into Kosmo's balls. He caressed them slowly, watching the soaked leaking cock twitch. Kosmo was laid out on the bed, tongue lolled out and happy. Keith was too, and a bit excited at what he was doing whilst talking to Shiro. He'd called as he was giving Kosmo oral, he'd enjoyed swallowing back the load _a lot_.

“Oh man, I bet he was upset, but yeah I agree. I can imagine Lance hammering his fist against your door, angry you ruined his beauty sleep.”

“Don't forget his moisturising routine.” Keith laughed, flicking his tongue against the fur he's drawn back. “I mean, I know him and Allura go in together, and I certainly don't hear them at it.” Keith continued.

“Keith! Jeez!” Shiro laughed. “I don't want to know about Lance's sex life, or think about Allura like that.”

“People fuck, Shiro.”

“I know! I know _many_ people fuck. I've fucked too, but still. It's their business, not mine.” His laughter peters out for a few moments and Keith pauses. He knows, logically, Shiro has had sex before. They have both had sex before, that was factual. Still.

“Sorry, did I upset you? I won't say any more – I mean you don't need to know the details.”

“No, I'm just being me.” Keith runs his tongue against the soft shaft. “I guess it's because of lately and...”

“And that you said you loved me. Back then?”

“Yeah. I guess I...I dunno. I'm honestly tired. Please, ignore me.”

“Keith,” Shiro's voice takes on a more assertive tone, “you mean everything to me, you realise. I don't want to force you but if we,” it shifts softer, “if we do, I want you to decide the rules at play. I'm not going to just presume and touch or go places or do anything that'll make you feel awful later.”

There's a tightness in Keith's chest. Kosmo non-withstanding, not everyone had been as kind to him in the past. He stops toying with Kosmo and sits up.

“Thank you, Shiro. That's,” he smiles softly, feels the heat bubbling in his chest, “really sweet of you. I'll have a think, let you know. But promise me something?”

“Of course, Keith.”

“Promise not to treat me delicately, okay?” He laughs at the laugh.

“Sure thing, but the same applies to you! I already feel like a princess with you saving me all the time. If this was a movie, you know I'd be locked in a tower and you'd be the brave knight in shining armour rescuing me. Oh,” Shiro's voice goes shrill and Keith snorts, “ _Sir Paladin Keith Kogane_ , _thank you ever so much for saving me! Here, let my elegant dress fall away and we make love upon this excessively large bed_!” Shiro's laughing so hard at his terrible impression he's choking, and Keith can't help but laugh. “But seriously, I switch enough so happy giving or taking. You have any preferences?”

Keith pauses, creasing his brow.

“I've not topped much for fair reason, but really want to. I'm happy to receive for now.”

“We'll take it at your pace as said.” He can hear and feel the warmth of that smile. “Rest up though, and take all the time you need. I...I'll see you soon, okay?”

“Yeah, Shiro, we'll see each other soon when I'm less tired. Promise. I,” he licks his lips and screws his eyes shut, “love you.”

There's a pause that feels like forever.

“I love you too, Keith.” The call cuts, but Keith's left _shook_. He slowly sets the communicator down and falls next to Kosmo, burying his head into the soft fur.

“He said he loves me, buddy.”

Kosmo whines and licks his forehead with affection.

“He said he actually loves me. With his mouth. I... _fuck_.” He laughs in giddy excitement, rolling on top of Kosmo and pushing his face further into his fur. “I _can't believe he said it!_ We might and I...I've got my two best boys and-” it's then like a train it hits him. Kosmo's blinking at him, tongue poked out like a cat. “Oh shit how the fuck are we gonna explain this?” Kosmo's answer is to lick his face and bark. This is not a helpful answer, and Keith for the first time since this started wants to curl up in a ball and die. There's a chance he could deny it and he can pray if anything happens, Shiro either is secretly super-turned on by it like he fantasises, or...well he doesn't want to throw Kosmo under the bus, or lie. He'd have to come clean.

“Buddy, please hold me. _Please_.” He feels paws wrap around him and succumbs to the warmth.

-

It's been two days since the call with Shiro and Keith has ignored thinking about it for the most part. He's chosen to focus entirely on Kosmo when they've been out and about on the ship. What he had noticed, was that Kosmo _did_ tend to nose after a few individual people a lot more frequently then others. Allura, Pidge, Veronica, Romelle, Krolia _and_ Kolivan when they briefly stopped in, and Shiro. Kosmo did nose and run after Hunk semi-frequently, but Keith was convinced it was because Hunk was feeding him or had food. It was because he knew what to look for with _how_ Kosmo nosed, but it wasn't something he could just ask outright. Nothing destroyed relationships quicker than: have you fucked my space wolf? If anything, Kosmo may just like them and whatever they smell like. He's got nothing concrete and that's simply that, unless the wolf literally started fucking them on the table or floor in front of him. It worried him to think that something could of happened, but at the same time...if it did, wouldn't someone tell him, _warn him_? Or even try and coyly ask? If Kosmo was...and he hated to think of the term because _he was an animal at the end of the day,_ sexually assaulting others, then something should of come up by now, but it seemed everyone just laughed it off. Maybe it was him because he was guilty of fucking with Kosmo. What if _he'd_ taught bad manners? The others all gave Kosmo fuss still, and no one seemed to really back away or act scared so maybe it was all in his head.

Keith flopped down on the bed with a groan. Kosmo nosed his thigh and could probably sense something was up.

“Please don't say you've been going around fucking other people. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, that's all.” His eyes roamed over his best friend and secret lover. “I love you so much, Kosmo, but please just don't... _don't do_ something that'll have them hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself.” His chest hurts, then more when Kosmo noses with a sad whine against him. He pads over, littering his face with licks before nosing close against his chest. Keith laughs softly, hugging him tight. They lay there together, just cuddling. The wolf noses his wet nose upwards, lapping against Keith's neck. It's nice. He allows more access, letting Kosmo lick his jaw, cheeks, then against his lips. He breathes sharply, opening his mouth, and Kosmo's teeth ghost his cheeks. Their tongues meet, roll and writhe against each other slowly. It tickles, feels nice that Kosmo's remembered that he can be gentle. Keith's trained him well there at least.

Keith rolls to his back as Kosmo softly whines into his mouth. The kiss breaks and they blink slowly at each other. Keith relaxes into the sheets as Kosmo drags his tongue down his body. He noses at the shirt, then dips his head to the hem and pushes it up by his nose, using teeth to tug carefully. He huffs against Keith's toned abdomen, licking stripes that have him rolling his hips into the soft fur, and tugs the shirt up to expose his chest. The cool air's made his nipples sensitive, and when the hot muscle lacks and licks at them, Keith can't help but squeeze the meat of them between his hands, rolling them against the tongue as Kosmo attends each breast in turn when gentle vigour. He mouths at them, before coming back up for kisses.

“Good boy, _very good boy_.” Keith purrs, pushing himself up between pants. “Good, gentle boys deserve a treat. Back off the bed a sec.” Kosmo does as instructed, head cocked to the side as Keith shuffles off. He unzips the trousers and kicks them off to the floor, before climbing back on with his head hanging over the side. “C'mere, and _be slow_. Lets take our time tonight.” Kosmo whines and trots back over. He laughs as he brings his front up and that eager snout is already dipping between his thighs; breath hot and heavy as he noses and inhales. There's a happy bark, and as usual that tails wagging madly. Keith guides his hips towards him, chuckling as he smooths a finger around the peeping tip. Kosmo barks again, happy and excitable, and those happy pants make him smile. He inches a little more off the side of the bed and cups and teases the sheath, rubbing it all gently. He parts the fur and laps once, twice, against the sack, before sucking it while he works the shaft between both hands.

It takes little time before the cock's slipping down his throat, and Keith's moaning around it as loud as he can while Kosmo digs his tongue into his cunt. Keith's filthily slurping at it desperately as the knot smacks against his lips. When the cock draws out, Keith takes it in hand and firmly jerks it as he brings the knot down to his lips. With hunger he's sucking and licking in all manner of ways against and around what he can reach. Kosmo pulls away, whining, and grinds down against his face. Keith breathes his name lustfully as he arches his hips up, before pushing what he can into his mouth to suck upon lewdly and loudly. Kosmo returns to his desperate tongue fucking, making a dedication to lather his clit with attention too. Keith returns the smooth blue shaft to his mouth, watching as the blue length pulls out, then presses back in with an agonisingly rhythmic pace. The room's getting hotter by the second, more breathy and panty. Keith allows himself to go lax, feeling his head knock back against the side of the bed as that cock sinks so well and deep down his throat; as that tongue pushes and widens and loosens him up. He's becoming adamant no one will ever give him oral this good; he's almost close to coming already from Kosmo's hot tongue as it dips even deeper into the channel. The fur's tickling his clit and the saliva is running between his ass cheeks. _Fuck_. It likely won't be long until Kosmo's licking there too either. He whines like a bitch around the wolf's cock, groaning and bucking up into the tongue-fucking as knots and balls slap and grind against the skin.

It's not long before he's scrabbling at Kosmo's hindquarters, moaning thick and heavy, knot threatening to puncture through his mouth as he squirts and shivers. Kosmo pulls out and away with a content huff, nipping at his thighs. He looks back at Keith, fur glowing softly in the dim light, as he hops onto the bed. Keith shakes as he moves, resting his forearms against the floor and raising his ass high. He presents himself to Kosmo.

“Breed me. Breed and bitch me.” The air between them is intense as Kosmo pads forwards. He comes to a stop and shoves his wet nose between his cheeks. Hot puffs make Keith shiver, and then comes the final sloppy hungry licks. Kosmo jerks away and with a growl and butt of his head, then a fine nip against Keith's ass cheek, he moves. One paw plants itself on the floor besides him, and the other at the top of his spine. He _feels_ like he's being made to submit. There's another nip, the feel of fur and then the mattress shifts again. Claws against his back tease the skin, and soon there's the soothing press of fur and that hot wet cock rubbing and teasing. Kosmo cants his hips with a growl between Keith's thighs; it rubs the length of his soaked lips, easing them apart as it drags back. Keith moans loudly, body trembling with anticipation.

Kosmo gifts his throbbing pussy his cock first. It sinks all the way in and Keith cries out, tossing his head back. The gentleness is gone as he snaps his hips back and forth in long strokes, and that's when, between Keith's shaking body, and Kosmo shifting; it lances into his ass. Keith _screams_ , drool escaping his lips, as his body's fucked hard and rough, his nipples are building friction as the ghost the floor. He calls Kosmo's name like a chant, like a prayer, like he is everything as the ruthless shaft alternates between thrusting deep into whatever hole Kosmo pleases.

“Please,” Keith whines as Kosmo's foot leaves the bed and the fur comes down over him, paw shifting to press over part of his hand, “breed and fill both my holes. _Fuck me like you mean it_.” There's a noise that sounds like Kosmo is preening from the remark, and the pace increases somehow. The knot easily breaches each hole he interchanges between; either striking his cervix, drawing more juices from him, or widening his ass. Keith becomes a whining and whimpering mess letting his head loll to the side repeatedly stammering “fuck me” over and over.

Kosmo does. He plunders each hole, and over the course of the night, Keith loses himself to sin and pleasure and holes pounded so thoroughly and full of Kosmo's come he just _has_ to plug himself up. He's an incoherent, giggling mess on top of the cage as Kosmo eases his cock back past his parted lips. The wolf noses over the belly bulge and presses down, then darts his head between Keith's legs that're draped wide open. Keith's coming again, whining pathetically, at how sloppy and wet and hot the mess is between his legs. He can't help feeling he needs more, but he doesn't think he can take it. Kosmo barks as he shoots a few generous spurts of come down his throat, before pulling himself off, dragging the soaked shaft across Keith's face. He bounces down and around, jumping up with a sharp pant and plunging straight back in. He doesn't even know what hole it is any more; he's numb and overstimulated, and happy as Kosmo fucks their mixed fluids in and out so fast he can feel the spray, how wet the fur is.

-

Kosmo stares down at the human and noses close as it sleeps. He laps lazily at one of the nubs that jiggles and sometimes slaps against the other one; the things this one likes. He is sated; knowing that he has bred the human well. It has always been kind to him; let him do many things and taught him all sorts of tricks that he loves to show others. This is his favourite. The human is above him in the pack, but they breed like equals would even if it sometimes acts like it should be below him. Kosmo has always presumed it a type of play, like kisses or the cage game. He lets his pupils trail the length of the body he knows intimately well and rises with a stretch. He moves over and around it, sniffing and nudging open the legs. He takes a deep inhale; smelling the humans and his scents intermingled. He cleans the dried stains against the humans thighs away with his tongue before coming to a stop, considering if he should. He should. Kosmo moves back to the side and makes sure he is directly over the human. It has marked his face plenty of times, and he has too, but this was particular. He hoists a leg up and sprays over the body below until he's done. In the morning he will mark his mouth again, and he will lap up what his human gives him like it is water. He yawns and settles, resting his head over the soft mounds. Kosmo is happy with his human that needs constant breeding; its holes always tighten even after he's fucked and knotted it many times over. It feels good to bury, to lose himself, and chase those glorious praises and fill the human up and up and up until the belly is round.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look-in to Shiro's and Kosmo's wonderful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter DID NOT go as planned, and I am really fucking sorry, guys! The threesome WILL be in chapter 6, and I'm upping the chapter count to 12 now as a means of apology for all this :c I suppose more food?
> 
> There is a bit of questionable Shendak at the start, but it's up to you if you want to imagine they had a relationship or not ultimately. To me? They absolutely did, and the scenes consenting. Dubious? But not noncon, but you can ignore Word of God because ultimately it's what you get out of it at the end of the day. I just enjoy their dynamic way too much.
> 
> It's not as full-on smutty and descriptive as the last four, and may feel a bit spotty? My heads not been great these last few days, and on the first write I deleted about 4 pages because I hated it. Also there's only so many ways you can write just anal sex...and I had a lot to get through, which is why it's so long. This is actually a normal chapter length for me, I won't lie. Another reason is I've seen your theories, but I had my mind preset on how this went, so I think I owe it to you to be all: 'here it is, in all it's glory'. I have loved reading every single one though, and really love how engaged you've all been with this ^_^ it also may come across a bit funny at times, but I'm an absolute sucker for Shiro's darker and dry sense of humour (he is who I write for on my main). Also choosing somno over drugged sex, but its all consenting so we're good.
> 
> Final note: since I've alluded to other relationships, I'm willing to do a bonus chapter round for you. I'm going to withdraw Pidge from the running list for personal reasons, however you have the choice of:  
> \- Krolia/Kosmo on the space whale  
> \- krolia/Kolivan and kosmo joins in  
> \- Veronica/Kosmo  
> \- Allura/Romelle/Kosmo threesome on the blue lion
> 
> Aside from that...I guess new body...and well, sure shiro's had sex before...but in his old one. I like to think about that a lot.

“ _You look like you are enjoying this, Champion.” The hand's iron grip holds his neck in place while Shiro groans around the thickness stuffed down his throat. He tries to say 'no', but the reality is, is that he is enjoying the creature pounding without mercy right to his core. It's sloppy and wet like his face, like the drying come over his stomach. He's groaning and knows Sendak can see his cock twitch back to life again. He's almost sad when Sendak pulls out, slaps the ridged shaft against his cheek._

“ _Well?” It slaps again and Shiro wants to the floor to consume him, but also wants them to continue spitroasting him in that unrelenting way anything with Sendak ends up being._

“ _I am.” He croaks. His voice cracks as the creature hits his prostate, as the knot slams in._

“ _I know,” a metal claw pokes into his mouth and he sucks, “and this is why we play this game.” He pushes himself back into Shiro's mouth with a knowing smirk, tracking claws in a circle around a fresh bite mark. He pushes down as far as he can go and Shiro's choking, grabbing at hips, yet growing harder all the same. “You act out, I punish you, you become aroused in your humiliation you pretend to despise, and I,” there's a long snarl above him of content, “well, you know the rest. Your defiance is arousing, and I will fuck the fight out of you yet.” Shiro whimpers as he fucks his throat with abandon; grip loosening and tightening as Sendak pleases. Everything's wet and soaked and dripping, and Shiro's wishing he wasn't such a slut for getting off on his own shame. There's a droid above, light blinking._

Shiro snaps awake with a start. Was it a dream or a memory? Everything's still wrong and off about his body since he came back, and separating fact from fiction is what he spends his days doing while he just _exists_ , doing the sum total of nothing. There's a dream or memory about fucking Keith at the facility, another where Keith tells him he loves Shiro, and another where he's cradled in Keith's arms in a place he doesn't recognise. This hasn't been the first dream like it either – there's been others about clones, or Keith, or others – and he doesn't know if he's just desperately pent up or whether there's truth there. Like the wetness that felt so real-

Shiro tenses sharply at the hot puff of air. He doesn't want to look round, but he does. He yelps, clapping the one hand he has to his mouth, rolling to his back, at the bright pair of eyes that look at him intently through the darkness.

“K-Kosmo?”

The wolf perks up with a happy whine and bounces over. He laps at his nose, but the gaze remains constant. He looks like he wants to play, but it's late or early. Shiro breaks it first, pupils darting around the room. He's sleeping away from the others through choice in Black for a few reasons. The door was locked, but what was he...?

“Kosmo,” he starts again, but not looking at him, “you can't just come in and,” he licks his lips, “ _poke_ about as you please. I'll play tomorrow with you,” he offers a small smile, “promise.” Shiro glances upwards as the wolf whines again. His great head comes down, invading his personal space. He's only sporting one arm right now, but Kosmo's just excited. Shiro gently pushes him away, but Kosmo's back in his face, licking anywhere he can reach with excited pants. He places a paw over Shiro's chest, and he tries again with more force. It's not working because Kosmo's too heavy for him. Shiro groans, trying a third time, but teeth nip at the skin. He sharply retracts, but another nip comes. He can either defend himself, brace, or push the wolf away again. He calculates as always. He can't harm Kosmo and he doesn't have the strength in just his human arm to fight off the wolf who, though still young, can teleport and has a collection of sharp teeth. He's locked in, and doesn't know if the others are asleep. He can't connect with Black to tell Keith. All he has is words, and a really, really, _really_ wet spot between his legs.

Kosmo makes the decision for him and pushes him roughly back into the collection of sheets. Only left with his Paladin armour, Shiro didn't sleep in it. They were all stuck in the Lions together, and he didn't want to smell like garbage. So he slept naked and buried in a cocoon of blankets. The wolf noses at his face, and Shiro can't help shy away.

“No.” He tries to be firm, but they both detect the waver in his voice. He's distracted by the fact he was woken up from _that_ dream to _this_ reality, and he doesn't know what's more humiliating. The fact he'd not woken up before this started, the fact he had, the fact he was sporting a semi which he _didn't ask for_ , or the fact that this was so humiliating, that dream Sendak could be right that he's pretending to hate this. Maybe it's because the wolf just ignores him because he thinks this is just a game? Maybe it's because Kosmo's licking his face, lips, and has started to move his way over Shiro's neck. The tongue's rough and flexible, and there's something about having a pair of jaws around the column of his neck that makes him whimper and writhe.

It's then, jaws where they are, that Kosmo stills. Shiro's breathing catches and he whimpers a pathetic noise when teeth press against the skin. His body goes completely lax in the hold as self-preservation boots down the metaphoric door. He likes being alive, and he's not sure how he'd feel knowing he would die with a semi-hard erection, naked, with wolf spit between his thighs. So, as teeth press, hot breath pants against his neck, and any movement seems to draw a growl and tighter hold, Shiro does what he does best: survives his ordeals. He doesn't know a lot about dogs except that Bae-Bae found Adam's leg arousing enough to fuck it almost every time they visited the Holts, but as Kosmo pulls away, Shiro lets his head fall to the side. It's a submissive act, if he's recalling anything he remembers, to expose the neck. He knows he has some marks around the shoulder, but whether they are teeth marks he's not sure. Kosmo tilts his head at him with a curious whine and licks the skin. Teeth press like he's nibbling and Shiro doesn't move, just watches from the corner of his eye. Hot air puffs against the skin as Kosmo noses him, then pulls away.

Teeth nip against his thighs until Shiro's rolled over. Kosmo shoves his snout between them, wet nose probing and nudging his balls. On the balance that someone _may_ hear this, Shiro stuffs fingers in his mouth because he _can't_ even imagine trying to explain to Keith what this would look like if he came in. He yelps as a tongue licks a stripe against them, then another, and another. He's moving away, but the snout follows and licks more and more of his taint. There's a patch behind his balls that's sensitive if you apply enough pressure. When Kosmo does, Shiro's muscles tense up with an abrupt cry. There's a chuff, and Kosmo does it again. He gets the same reaction, and then it becomes more vigorous and Shiro's trying to restrain himself from arching in, and failing horribly.

“D-Don't-” the growl is hot against his skin. Teeth press into his ass cheek, and Shiro cries out through his fingers. He's really wishing he had something better to stuff his mouth with, and he's wondering whether he may need to bite the sheets. _And who's gonna point out you look so desperate like that? You're expecting it to be that good_? _Gods, Shirogane, you are disgusting._ Shiro's eyes widen. He presses his teeth down over his fingers a few centimetres away from the knuckles. He can feel the tongue lap quickly against his taint and work up. It flutters and flicks against his hole that, so far as he knows...has never been fucked.

Like punch to the gut, it dawns on Shiro that he's certain the clone body _has never fucked or been fucked_. This is...oh no, oh _fuck no_. He's no stranger to sex but _this is gonna be the second time-_

“K-Kosmo- _oh shit!_ ” The tongue breaches him for the first time since he's aware. The wolf's tongue is like fire as it laps quick and fast and hungry, and Shiro's died about six times over at how he's getting _harder_ over his. He just drops forward and buries his face into the sheets just trying to think of anything that isn't this. That isn't Kosmo's strokes becoming bolder, that isn't the hot pants that spray saliva against his skin. He pulls his fingers out and balls it into the sheets, teeth clenched so hard together as he makes small growls of his own. He can't ignore how stirred up it feels, how the deft tongue is hitting places he knows have been hit, but in another life. Mostly importantly; he _can't_ ignore the fact how ashamed he feels from being tongue-fucked by a fluffy space wolf that he was petting only a few hours ago and calling a 'good boy', and playing fetch with a half-chewed stick from a distant planet, and the fact he's _enjoying_ this shame because _fucking hell,_ Kosmo is nothing but unrelenting.

It's probably minutes but feels like hours, and so much as he's tried not to look, Shiro _has_ peeked between between his thighs. Of course he got to his knees, of _course_ he ended up with his ass raised like some offering because _he clearly didn't know where this was going_. Oh what? Was he trying to get away? _You could have. You could stop this._ But he doesn't, because he doesn't want this to stop. He doesn't _want_ Keith to suddenly knock on the door because somehow he's heard noises, he doesn't _want_ Keith to see his flushed face as Kosmo fucks him with no consideration for whether he enjoys it or not. Does he want his disgust? Shiro doesn't know as he watches the stupidly bright blue shaft swing between Kosmo's legs, doesn't know when there's a weight and fur and paws pressing into his shoulders, feels blunt claws scratch against his thighs and then _it_ push forward between his parted legs. It brushes and knocks against his own cock that's painfully hard. He wants to relieve the tension and ache, but he knows as soon as he starts jerking himself to it, he's absolutely and positively _fucked_.

Lost to his thoughts, like ninety percent of the time, Shiro's brought back to reality when there's a damp press against his soaked and twitching hole. He makes another pathetic squeak as he bucks. There's a snort from above as Kosmo's tip glances erratically off his entrance until there isn't, and a bit breaches. There's another snort as Shiro's breath hitches, as he whines high with blankets between his teeth, and then Kosmo pushes. The wolf's hips move erratically and his cock's getting fucked in without regard. Shiro's drooling and can't stop. It hurts because he's tense, but the pain itself holds an arousing quality that he can't deny either. He tries to shift his legs a bit wider, but Kosmo's having none of it. Paws plant into the mattress either side of his head as the wolf mounts him completely, his hind legs scrabbling around Shiro's thighs because the creature's too busy fucking himself in deeper.

“D-Don't.” It's not that he's trying to sound unconvincing, because the rational side of his brain knows this is incredibly wrong, but the fucked up little voice in his head is screaming yes on repeat. When jaws press down around the back of his neck with a long growl, Shiro knows he has to fall still and take it, dick and shame and all; and that ultimately, as the little pants and snarls become louder, as the cock behind him opens him up and fucks inside him deeper, he's going to lay here, ass in the air enjoying every second.

The knot bounces off his ass cheeks until it's pressing against his stretched out rim. Shiro's body shudders, low, breathy moans escaping his lips. The tip is striking his prostate with reckless abandon and it feels... _good_. Wrong, but good. Teeth press harder, but not by much, as Kosmo drags his head about into the sheets. He's hit a new low: being bitched by a teleporting blue space wolf. It feels like it doesn't matter when he clamps his hand around his cock, how he firmly jerks himself in hand at this point, because the orgasm is building fast after who knew how long of not getting laid, and he'd rather be the harbinger of his own orgasm by his own hand compared to coming over the sheets thanks to Kosmo fucking his prostate to perfection. He groans at the sound of the mattress creaking, at how fur slaps against skin, until he's crying hoarse when the knot pushes itself inside. His eyes snap open wider, voice cracking, to Kosmo's desperate pants. Paws scratch his skin as those hips thunder back and forth, and then he feels the knot swell. It no longer leaves his ass, and Shiro knows what's about to happen as Kosmo grinds and growls.

It's like fire against his insides when Kosmo comes. The final precise hit against his prostate sends him over the edge, or it's his hand, but it doesn't matter because they're both milking their orgasms out either into the sheets, or Shiro's rear. The jaw removes itself from his neck after a few moments. Kosmo whimpers as he tries to tug his knot out, but it doesn't work. It hurts, but doesn't, because the fullness and girth and hotness in his channel has drove him crazy. When the knot subsides enough, Kosmo pulls out. Shiro lets out a long sigh and collapses, panting heavily into the sheets. He can feel the hotness meet the cool air, feel it starting to dribble out and run the curve of his body.

“No!” He's still not convinced he's really _not_ liking this, even as he tries to pull his shaking legs together. That tongue's back again, lapping away nonchalantly at his twitching hole. He can feel the come leak out as he moves, feel it trail down his taint along with the saliva, but he's too exhausted to move or fight, and Kosmo knows that. When the wolf is done, he moves back up alongside Shiro's body, nosing against his skin as he goes. Teeth nip here and there, Shiro reflexively tensing at each sharp bite.

“You done?”

His answer is Kosmo snorting and hoisting his back leg up, and Shiro tries to roll from the firing line of the cock that's stained with Kosmo's own come. He feels the hot trickle hit his hip and how it runs down over his ass cheeks. The furry bastard just pissed onhim. With another nose, Kosmo laps at Shiro's face before he's trotting off from the side of the bed and teleporting away to who fucking knew where. Shiro lays there; sweaty, stinking of wolf spunk and piss, and feeling way too turned on and ashamed of himself right now. He's not sleeping tonight.

-

“Hey!” Pidge laughs, pushing Kosmo away from her as he goes to nose. “No poking that pesky snout somewhere it shouldn't go.” She ruffles his fur with affection, before taking breakfast from Shiro. He watches Kosmo carefully, who looks very pleased with himself. Their eyes meet, and Shiro looks away because all he can think about is the knot and teeth against his throat. It happened another two times in Black, and though he had begrudgingly enjoyed it, he also needed to not be around Kosmo at the moment because his head and body still weren't totally co-operating. His dreams and memories were still a pain to prise apart, and the most recent dream of being stuck between Sendak and Kosmo was kind of...unfairly and disgustingly filthy, only made worse when Keith had joined the mix. He gave Kosmo a gentle pet, smiling as he pushed his head into the touch with a happy whine and a playful nip, before he was on his way.

“You know, you're really soft around him. You need to be firmer.” Pidge said, not looking at him as she battled her way through the most recent dungeon.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” she starts, “I notice you get tense when he shoves his nose up against your ass,” he winces at her crassness, “and like, I'm not keen particularly when he pushed between my legs either. He's an idiot. Keith's giant, fluffy idiot. When you have dogs, you gotta make sure they know that you're above them, I guess? Like if you're too soft they think they sit higher on the pecking order. You wanna be Kosmo's bitch, Shiro?” She smirks as she turns to him, and he chokes on his drink.

“N-No!” He stammers, blinking stupidly because it's like she's in his head and _knows_.

“Then push him off and tell him no.” She frowns up at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah just, choking you know. I guess I don't want to be too rough.”

“There's stern and being an outright dick,” she pats his side carefully, “you're neither of those. Just imagine you're scolding Lance!” She laughs, but face darkens for a moment. “It's not anything bad, right? Like with the Galra bad?”

“I don't know,” he pauses, “I don't think so. Head's still a bit off.” She nods her head slowly, thinking as she always does.

“Maybe that's why? You're just delicate right now. Go take a nap, okay?”

“I will probably soon. Thanks for your advice, Pidge.”

“No problem. At least you're not glued to him like Keith is. I guess that time of the space whale must've been good for them both. I know it's not people, but at least he's made another friend. Oh god, I bet him and Krolia had hell with him nosing everywhere!” She laughed, but there was something off about it he couldn't place. Shiro finished his drink, mind wondering whether oral sex is a thing space wolves actually do.

“Think I'm gonna have a nap.” He leaves her to her game; she'll be distracted for hours, thank god.

When he enters the room at the back of Green, he's surprised and wary to find Kosmo there sat on the bed. He tilts his head to the side with a whine as he moves over and settles besides him.

“I'm gonna have a nap, boy,” he rubs a hand roughly through the thick chest fur, “I'll play later. We need to find you a better stick considering how much you've ruined the other. If Keith'd got my severed arm, we could've used that.” He laughs and it's dark, but his humour is dark. Kosmo has no understanding, but does grasp the word 'play', but not in the way that Shiro thinks he should. Teeth snap, playfully, at his arm. He pulls away, and Kosmo's bouncing around him; nipping and whining excitedly. To say Kosmo made him work was an understatement, but through all the dodging and back-stepping, at least he was doing something. Ex-pilot, ex-arena Champion, and ex-Black Paladin. Now he was Takashi Shirogane; wolf exerciser. _Don't forget Kosmo's bitch_. If he could punch his mind in the face, Shiro would. He doesn't want to recall _right now_ how he'd quietly whimpered for more the last time, or how two nights' ago he'd fingered himself and wished it was Kosmo's knot, not his fingers, opening him up. He couldn't grow attached to that feeling because it couldn't last, and that was simply a fact.

He comes back to himself boxed in to the corner of the room. Kosmo's down on his haunches, a wild look in his eyes as if he's about to spring. It's the look he gets when play gets too much, and he's about to go for the throat hold.

“I yield!” Shiro raises his hand and slowly lets himself slide down the wall. Kosmo watches, fur bristled with pent up energy as Shiro comes to a stop. Shiro exposes his neck, eyes looking away. “You win. Okay? Surrender.” He wants to sleep, but he knows that's not on the cards yet. It never is after they play like this. Kosmo pads over, shoving his face between Shiro's spread thighs. He takes in deep breaths as his nose roams and pushes and pokes at his inner thighs, cock, and ass. He sucks in a sharp breath when teeth glance over the body suit, pressing gently into his soft cock. Kosmo alternates between lapping and mouthing at the length, and Shiro knows he's getting shamefully hard over this. The fabric's tight, restricting, and the friction is getting to him. Kosmo becomes bolder and rougher with his ministrations. Kosmo rubs his nose firmly between his thighs and it's building up so much stimulation that Shiro's brushing himself against the length of the snout. It's wrong he's getting off on this, and worse that this is even happening with Kosmo. Yet, as his eyes flutter closed and he draws in long pants, he both wants and doesn't want Keith to know. The concept that he's so disgusted, but proceeds to 'take revenge' or humiliate him more, excites Shiro more than it should. Then again he...wants Keith regardless of whether it's to make him do shit he pretends he doesn't want to do, because Keith's _been_ there.

Teeth against his cock bring him back with a whine. Kosmo tugs at the body suit, and Shiro realises there's a damp feeling around his crotch. He doesn't know why he's quicker than normal as he pulls the armour away and his body from the suit. By the time he's on his knees, focused on worming his way out the material that sits around his upper thighs, Komso's on him. Shiro slaps his hand to his face when the wet nose presses against his abdomen and draws up long trails to his collarbone. Teeth graze the skin as the tongue licks hot lines across his chest. He has to stifle the yelp when it brushes across the nipple, eyes screwed shut and face hot. Kosmo noses and presses the nub. He's testing it, because it starts off slow and increases in fervour as his writhing does. Kosmo's body crowds him against the wall. Paws press into his shoulders, and Shiro watches in some haze as the wolf stands.

Shiro's staring at the bright blue dick. It's there, tapered at the top and...and...well he might as well get this over with. He leans forward, but Kosmo pushes himself back down. There's a snort, and Shiro's got teeth around his neck that prick the skin. _You walked right into that_. _You were gonna suck wolf dick by your own volition_. His body shivers, eyes flicking shut.

“Fuck sake.” He manages to croak out, swallowing and just feeling the lingering jaws. He's ashamed of himself because it's true, and he's a bit too fond of the teeth in dangerous places. It's the kick of adrenaline that he enjoys probably the most. The high and thrill and then the crash. Part of him wants to see what he can push like this, and like an idiot, he pushes a hand against the grain of the fur along Kosmo's neck. In response, a tongue flicks over his adam's apple and he loosens a soft moan. When the jaw retracts, Shiro presses himself further into the corner panting. There's sweat running down his spine and across his brow. Being 'trapped' in the body suit makes him feel more lewd and disgusting and that's not discounting how hard he really is from all this. Kosmo moves backwards, giving him a once over, but the only thing Shiro can focus on is what's hung between his legs. If there was a hell, he was going there for certain.

The wolf padded back into his space, head low, and with no warning brought his mouth around the length of Shiro's cock. Not the head, the entire thing. Teeth lightly scratch the length while the rough tongue rubs the length with as much deftness as Kosmo usually applies when he's breaking Shiro apart. He stuffs fingers into his mouth to offset the moans he wants to make, to stop the urge as the heat in there feels _so good_ to thrust up or push Kosmo down. He watches, legs trembling and whines muffled, as Kosmo's head bobs up and down to an increasingly slicker and wetter noise. He can feel all the saliva running the length and down. Worst of all, he can feel himself twitch. He wants to come, badly, but he... _can't_.

“P-Please,” he tries to reason, but he's begging again, “I'm close and...I c-can't-” Kosmo presses teeth in ever-so-gently, but he's so sensitive he cries out. He bites down on his wrist, chest heaving and terrified if Pidge heard anything. He tries to listen out, but Kosmo isn't stopping. The wolf's tongue gives pointed licks to the head over, and over, and over again, until Kosmo sinks back down. Shiro's heart's hammering in his chest as he whimpers and shakes until he can't stand it. He tries to push Kosmo off, but the wolf just won't budge. It takes seconds until his resolve breaks and he chokes out an orgasm, clutching Kosmo's fur tightly as he tries to regulate his breathing.

The wolf just continues to coat his cock with saliva and his own release. Shiro's doubled-over him now, tears in his eyes because he just _can't_ again so soon. When Kosmo does worm his way out, Shiro can see the mess of spit and come stuck to his skin. He whispers Kosmo's name, fingers scratching against the floor. Kosmo noses back under him, pressing his body upright again. With a high whine, the wolf's back on his hind legs and the cock is presented once more. Paws shuffle forwards, but Shiro's got his mouth open already ready to receive, tongue lolled out with heavy-lidded eyes. He's sucking the tip with vigour as soon as it's passed his lips, and with a heady moan, let's Kosmo just fuck his way into his mouth, head pressed back against the wall. All thought process has ceased to function except for 'suck wolf dick'. He's pretty happy with that. No worry, no thought; just steady rhythmic motions. He closes his eyes and just focuses on breathing, groaning in happiness as drool slips the the corners of his mouth.

It's hitting deeper and deeper, and Shiro can feel his whole body pulse with desire for something more. Kosmo's panting above, pawing his shoulders. He wished he hand thumbs; pulled his hair or fucked his throat harder. Both would be good. _What if Keith was dragging you head along Kosmo's dick?_ That was a good mental image, illusionary derogatory words whispered in his ear. _Imagine if he still wanted your ass after this, or hell, even you fuck him?_ An even _nicer_ set of images appear in the forefront of his mind as the knot pushes a bit deeper in each time. He wants that; wants to feel stretch him good. He caresses the balls, soaked from smacking against his wet chin and kneads carefully. There's a snap of teeth and a growl. The pace increases and Shiro is trying not to gag. It pulls out for a few brief moments, his jaw aching, mouth a sloppy mess and nose running. He barely gets his breath before Kosmo's grinding back in. He's only just realised how stained the body suit's looking between his thighs. The knot's slipping around his lips until finally it's in, and it's not long until Kosmo's spilling. He's swallowed enough in the past to know what to do, but _fuck_ , there's a lot and he's struggling. Shiro knows, as the vein against his tongue pulses, _this_ is probably become something frequent. When Kosmo finally pulls out, cock still semi-hard, Shiro's body wilts the the ground as he gulps in air. Kosmo yawns and stretches, before trotting over to the bed. His tongue is lolled out as he pants, but there's some smug energy about the space wolf that Shiro's certain he's not imagining. The tail slaps against the bed as Kosmo jerks his head with a sharp whine like a whistle. It's high, but not pain. He's pretty sure he's being asked to 'come here'.

Shiro does, and the shame burns; but the desire is fiercer. He crawls, awkwardly, to the side of the bed on hands and knees because _fuck everything, what's he got to lose at this point?_ Kosmo tilts his head, paws fumbling as they strike the mattress. _Up_. Moving on...all-threes is awkward, especially with how top-heavy he is even after everything his body's been through, but he's enjoying just resting the arm by flopping. He does in the space; ass raised high for the impending fuck he's going to receive. At least Kosmo's thoroughly wet, so it should alleviate some of the pain. Kosmo rises and takes a look over, nipping here and there. Teeth catch the body suit and try to pry it away, and it goes a bit lower until paws just stand over the fabric. There's hot puffs and sharp bites that make him moan or gasp and shake, and sooner or later he's painfully hard all over again. The tongue's slipped inside, and Shiro doesn't care he's actively canting into it while he stuffs his mouth with bedding. A paw's on his ass in time as the snout pushes deeper, as it tickles his prostate and he could _scream_. He wishes he could. He shouldn't wish he could. _Fuck_.

Kosmo makes him turn around with more quick bites. Paws step on his back, pressing so many little knots of muscle that he's writhing, until his top half is flush with the blankets. Kosmo buries himself with successive thrusts. The action builds friction he doesn't need against the strained heat between his thighs, how he's certain he's gonna definitely come from Kosmo today. He's surprised, and a bit shocked, when the wolf lays on top of him, effectively. Kosmo pants in his ear, licking the entire thing before lapping against his sensitive neck. It's like little shocks of electricity until teeth press in around his neck.

“Gotta...be...quiet,” Shiro licks his lips shakily, nudging himself back along the thick girth, “b-but _knot_. Please. This is,” he brushes fingers against the muzzle, “good. Good boy.” There's a lick against the skin while he thrusts lazily in. Each strike fills and stretches him so obscenely well his mind wants to milk Kosmo dry. “Stay.” He doesn't know why he said that. Kosmo continues to just fuck into him, pushing his face into the sheets.

“Shiro! You awake? Is Kosmo in there with you?”

Pidge's voice drags him back to Green and he's annoyed and mortified all at once. He goes to open his mouth, and there's a wheeze that comes instead of a sentence because Kosmo grinds in with an excited bark, and Shiro's _praying_ she doesn't ask.

“Okay, if that bark doesn't wake Shiro up, I'll be impressed.”  
He listens intently – she must talking over the comms. His stomach knots. _Good one, knots_.  
“Yeah, yeah it's good he has someone to play with.”  
Shiro's wondering if this can be any more humiliating as a paw settles on his cheek. Apparently it can, and also wants to come again. _Great_.

“I agree it's probably therapy for him too. No, he's not sleeping great either. I think he does when Kosmo comes over in the day and he has a sleep.” There's a pause. “I worry about him too, but I think when we get back to Earth they might be able to do something. We need to be there for him, like he's been there for us. Yeah, we know you're blindly in love with him, Keith.” Shiro's eyes widen because that doesn't sound like a joke. “You can yell all you want, but it's true. I think he probably loves you too, all those,” and he's dying internally at her impression of him, “ _Keith_ 's he does and _the touching_! You're just both crap at talking to each other and it's as painful as having to watch Lance chase after Allura. The Lotor and Allura stuff was even worse. Did you know they kissed?”

Shiro tries to consume more blankets as Kosmo fucks him slow and deep and this has no longer become sexy. Even as Pidge's voice drifts away and he's 'safe', Shiro feels that deep self-loathing return. He swallows, mouth tasting of come. He's absently watching Kosmo, ears clearly tracking Pidge, and lets his pupils fall to the side.

“Just,” he starts, “bite me and fuck me,” he narrows his eyes and receives a low growl, “hard.”

Kosmo does. Pidge won't be down this end of the ship again now until food or he comes out, and the mattress doesn't make a huge amount of noise compared to other ones. Teeth press down around his neck and Shiro goes lax in the hold, until he's painfully coming again from that sharp thrusts and growl. When Kosmo does, hot snorts and all against his nape, he doesn't withdraw. At all. What he does is sprawl out over Shiro's body, pressing it into the mattress. Paws and claws pat around near his face, and the great blue head comes to rest over him. He's like a weighted blanket; except fucking the come from Shiro's sensitive ass. Kosmo is potentially going to milk him. Great.

“If you're going to milk me, then why not just fucking try and _breed me_.” There's something in Kosmo's eyes that light up, and with another excited bark, he's shifting paws and re-angling himself.

-

He'd been ordered by Sam and Iverson to take some time to himself after the news around Adam, but it wasn't just that either. Keith had been there as support, and together they'd gone down to one of the clinics. He'd waited outside while Shiro arranged his first appointment, but in the interim they'd prescribed him with some sleeping pills since that was his biggest problem. The box sat on the bedside table next to a glass of water. He wasn't convinced therapy would do him any good, but then he didn't know what to expect either. They did say spending time with animals was good for some people and could be helpful in their recovery. Shiro would admit; he didn't think so much about his problems when he was around Kosmo, but mostly because he wasn't _thinking_ after things got going.

The only thing that punctuated the silence of midday in the barracks – when everyone was working – were their erratic pants the lewd squelches, courtesy of two loads since they started. Kosmo's forepaws are locked around his middle, and he's awkwardly pushed up against the wall; part-riding and part-fucking himself against Kosmo's length. It's hitting everything deep, and it must be doing Kosmo good because he's been coming a _hell_ of a lot quicker. There's a low growl as his head gets between the wall and his right shoulder. Shiro's flagging cock twitches as teeth press in.

“Harder.” He manages to rasp out, bucking and clenching around that smooth shaft he wants to watch some day. Kosmo delivers with a harder bite, grinding with a growl right into Shiro's prostate. He cries into the crook of his elbow, soaked with spit that tastes of wolf come and the hint of something he just can't place.

“Bite me,” he pleads, because he needs that rush and that pain. He's chasing that powerless feeling where he doesn't have to meet the expectations of others. Kosmo doesn't judge, he just follows his base needs and desires. Teeth are back around his neck with increasingly louder growls. Shiro lets him grind his face against the wall as he fucks his knot back in, and Shiro's seeing stars. Shiro's coming dry from just the prostate fucking, and it's no time before Kosmo is filling him up again. He feels pretty full, even with the amount of come Kosmo's deposited and then fucked _out_ of his ass.

Kosmo falters with a yawn. He butts Shiro's head to the side after a few rapid licks against his mouth and cheek as they hit the sheets. When the knot detaches, Shiro rolls, panting and sweaty, to his back. As always, Kosmo isn't done with him, and he just opens his mouth, easing the wolf down so he can clean. He's absolutely whipped, a bitch, whatever; and even as Kosmo starts face-fucking him and Shiro briefly remembers Keith has a card to come, he feels simultaneously mortified and turned on at the thought of it. If it's not that, it's the gentle smack of the knot against his face that's utterly coated in come. There's enough that there's little trails of it leading back to the fur above, and anything that isn't in Shiro's mouth is smeared over his face. He must look a state. He doesn't know why he scratches just above Kosmo's tail except for him to thrust down sharper. Little victories, he calls them. That's until he can feel the cock twitch as Kosmo pulls up but doesn't thrust back down. Shiro's brow creases because Kosmo shouldn't- _oh god, he's pissing._ He swallows desperately, and he's grateful there isn't much, but _fucking hell_. He rolls over, coughing and spluttering, until there's a weight once more over his body. Jaws lock around his neck as a wetness rubs across the curve of his ass. The tail sweeps between his legs, and Shiro's parting them like a good boy.

-

The bedroom is dark and the lump beneath the sheets is sprawled out. The sheet moves up and down. Kosmo looks around the room through the darkness. A bottle. A glass. A packet of something that smells strange with a few circle shaped holes in it. Every time he comes there is a new circle. His pack mate has rejected his advances lately, and the others beyond the pack have also called him a 'bad boy'. This one doesn't call him that. This human is like pack, but not quite. It confuses Kosmo. They play rough games together that frequently leads to breeding, but unlike his pack mate, this one does not call it breeding often. He drags the sheet away with his teeth, tilting his head over the naked body. The human talks to the others like he is equal in rank or higher, but then submits to him utterly. Like now, he lays on his belly with rear presented and neck exposed. He praises Kosmo for asserting he is the stronger of the pair, but Kosmo is still confused. Maybe all the battle wounds and bites that mark his body – bites that are not all his – is from dominance fights before they met? Maybe he has tried to start a pack of his own and failed every time, or maybe the human was once the head of his own pack before but was chased out, and now freely submits and wishes to be bred? The human only has two hind legs and a single foreleg, so perhaps he is an outcast after a battle? His pack mate spends a lot of time with his breeding bitch, and their dynamic confuses him even more. His pack mate acts in submission around him, and he cannot understand why, even more that his pack-mate stinks of pheromones to be bred _only_ in his presence outside of Komso's.

He nips at his legs, but they do not move as normal, so he must spread them himself. The human twitches, but remains at rest. For all his confusion on the matter of human pack dynamics, much like the furred humans who did not deny him, yet present as leaders of his current pack; Kosmo likes his playmate and breeding bitch. He is very good at taking his knot in his mouth, and very permissive. He also spoils Kosmo with treats and better sticks, probably because his pack mate has taught him well how to breed humans. Why none have taken with pups yet is beyond him, but that is likely why they need copious amounts of his seed. He pushes his snout between parted legs and starts licking and probing. His breeding bitch stirs, but does not look up to watch or whimper like normal. It doesn't matter: Kosmo is in need to rut, and as usual his breeding bitch lays in wait and ready for him. He is a good boy, so Kosmo will treat him, and then mark him for afterwards. He has yet to scent another on his breeding bitch, which means that he knows Kosmo has the superior genetic material.

He carries on opening his bitch up until he's satisfied. He'll give him his knot until he wakes or Kosmo tires first. His ears flick and pivot, and he loosens a long, slow growl as he eases in. He's got too much energy and no way to expend it right now. Everyone is far too busy.

-

Keith's limp body hangs in the pilot's seat of the Black Lion. Shiro's heart feels like it's stopped beating.

“Don't let him be dead. Don't... _please_.” There's a crack in his voice as he stumbles forwards, pulling the helmet away. He pushes fingers to his neck to check his pulse, and when he feels it, faint as it is, his heart beats again. He all but tears Keith from the seat. His body aches still from the final clash with that purple furry bastard, and Shiro has a new deep fear how the _fuck_ his body survived falling from a crashing spaceship, but he could ruminate on that when Keith was safe and stabilised. He clutches his body so close, pressing his lips against his forehead, as Kosmo teleports the group from the cockpit back to the Garrison. He just runs with Kosmo pelting along besides him towards the infirmary.

“You've saved me over and over, and now it's my time to return even part of the favour.” He pants as Kosmo barks savagely for people to hold the doors open. Shiro swallows, brow creased because whoever is responsible for this is going to _pay_ for doing this. He places Keith down on a gurney, drawing his hair back and seeing the fresh blood against his skin.

“He's got a head injury! He needs to be seen _now_!”

He's pushed away as the medics rush over, carting Keith away. Kosmo wants to follow, but Shiro holds him, and it's hard, back.

“They're going to fix him up, Kosmo, and we need to wait.” He glances down into bright eyes that stare as fiercely as Keith's do back up. “We'll be there when he's back out. He'll be better. They can do that.” His chest feels constricted as he speaks. There's a chance he may have some amnesia...there's a chance that it could be more serious. Shiro swallows. “He'll be alright. They'll all be alright.” His hands are shaking because it's starting to catch up. They were all going to sacrifice themselves. They were all going to die to protect everyone. Shiro couldn't lose Keith. It's then it hits that he'd be...really lost without him.

-

Shiro's staring the flowers like an idiot. The florist has offered to help, but he declined. He had to make the decision himself. Kosmo sniffs the air and sneezes, and with his prosthetic he gives his head a small pet.

“Won't be long, boy.”

He wants what he picks to mean something. Keith doesn't deserve just any run-of-the-mill flowers, and sure roses are obvious, Shiro...isn't an obvious guy. He reaches out for some pansies, then withdraws his hand. Keith's bold and fiery and intense. Maybe just a few. Then there's the lavender he's been debating on-and-off for a while now, and a gladioli...the green carnations don't look bad either...he chews his lip, he'd read about how years ago they used to be used as subtle hints and such for gay guys but...was he coming off too strong? He considers some lilies; they're dainty, and Keith is anything but that. He's made his decision, awkward as it is. He just hopes – really hopes – that Keith likes them regardless of what his intentions are.

-

Shiro is either between emergency meetings, planning, rebuilding, seeing Keith when he can, or walking Kosmo. He was happy to take him on in the interim, though Krolia and Kolivan took him too if he was tied up. By the time he got back in the evening, he was either too tired to eat properly, or would crash out on the sofa. He had to suspend therapy, but at least he had something to talk about when it reconvened. Kosmo hadn't been as needy in the day, but that was because he was fucking Shiro at night. He knew that, because of all the come that'd spill out over his thighs when he woke up, and sometimes he'd awaken to find the wolf on top of him still. He wouldn't lie to say he was waking up mostly in a good mood, but it was depending right now on whether Kosmo had decided to piss inside him. Where the _fuck_ he learnt that Shiro didn't know, but he was absolutely certain some things had been trained into him. 'Kisses' and 'breed me' were two commands he followed much like 'roll over', 'paw', and 'fetch'. He'd admit, 'fuck' and 'harder' were probably his fault. It was still besides the point. It wasn't a normal place to piss, like his mouth. He'd had a chat with Iverson about the pissing, and his old mentor said it may be that Kosmo's just marking his territory. He'd offered a sympathetic pat because his old dog also used to piss in the corner, or on the bed. At least Kosmo wasn't fucking his shoes or pants.

He'd been watching and making mental notes here and there. Everyone was just as normal with Kosmo as usual. Keith and him were always close which made sense, but Shiro would find himself wondering _if_ they had. The mental images of Kosmo railing him into the sheets was uh...he needed a cold shower. Now. At this precise moment in time. There was a whine and hurried paws that scampered after him to the bathroom. Kosmo pushed himself into the shower too, which was in no way big enough for both of them. Shiro groaned, resting his face against the tiles, then moaned when paws came up to his shoulders. There was heavy panting and huffs in his ear that felt _good_. Shiro leaned over, hands bracing, as paws locked around his chest and feet left the ground. Kosmo's cock found it's way in with ease. Shiro angled himself, muscles trembling and skin flushed, until he felt the knot slip in and out with a lot more ease. The new metal hand, though clunky, really helped. He'd missed having two hands, and now he did, he wouldn't be stuck ass up, face down all the time.

-

Shiro sat on the side of the hover bike. He drew his prosthetic arm back, and with a grunt, tossed the piece of branch they'd found in the woods the other week across the sand. He laughed as Kosmo bolted after it with excited snaps and barks. He could teleport, but he doesn't. He just runs, and it's cute as the sand kicks up behind him. The walks used to be shorter, but lately Kosmo's been a lot more...needy compared to normal. It's been gradually building lately, and Shiro wonders if it's something in the air. Considering how, though hot and kinda stale, it's cleaner then what he's probably been used to. He can actually run about freely, and it feels a lot kinder and more natural then to keep him cooped up in a space ship. As Kosmo bounds back, that giddy and happy look in his eyes, Shiro can't help but laugh as he pulls the branch away after a wrestle. It juxtaposes how he else he knows him...which is knot-deep and panting in his ear. Sometimes it happens on these walks, and there's a sick and filthy shame he feels when Kosmo's got him mounted over a rock or stump or just on all fours driving himself in. The idea that they could be seen and found excites him in ways it shouldn't. He ruffles the top of his head with a small laugh, and hurls the branch again towards a collection of rocks. Kosmo bolts after it.

He watches for five minutes or so as the wolf sniffs about. He bounces and pokes his head in holes that certainly can't get through as if looking for something. He turns and barks until Shiro moves towards him. He's probably thrown it somewhere Kosmo can't reach, and knowing his luck, he's gonna have to pull it out. When he gets there, he follows after Kosmo. They come to a spot, and Shiro has to get to the ground and look down. The gap's big enough for him to get into if he threads his arms in one at a time, but the branch is down on the floor below, broken rather sadly.

“We could just get you another one.” Kosmo whines sadly, looking at him and the hole. He feels bad, and can't say no to that face. If he could, he'd just send the prosthetic down by itself, but it turns out the thing has got a finite range from his body. “Fine. I'll try and reach it, but if I can't, we have to leave the stick, ok?” Kosmo butts his head against Shiro's side, and with a sigh he worms his way in, leaving his flesh arm on the outside to give him an easier way out.

No sooner is he about to reach does he feel teeth on his rear.

“You have got to be fucking joking!” He groans as they tug at the fabric. “Wait!” With a disgruntled sigh, he loosens the button and zip at the front. “There.” He glares, because this has felt like a set-up that once again, he has walked right into. He feels teeth tug the trousers away, then a nose shove between his ass cheeks, pressing the fabric of his boxers uncomfortably against his skin. He's about to push them away too, but there's teeth, pressure, and then a tear that sounds louder then it should. Shiro blinks stupidly as warm air drifts over his exposed ass, and he's bracing himself as the nose and excited whines behind him continue. He hears Kosmo shift about, then a paw tap the top of his ass. _Raise up_. Is that it says. Shiro does and parts his legs as far as he really...can. It's constrained movement, which he would prefer if they were back in his room, but not here in the middle of the desert. There's a pleased noise as the paw withdraws and the snout buries itself back into him. He licks at the sweaty skin between his legs and then around. Like he's cleaning him but it's not really that. It's hungry, because teeth nip and glance against his skin before lapping to soothe the bites. Between focusing on staying where he is, Shiro can't help the sharp gasps. He's getting harder at how exposed he is, even if the chance of being found is slim to none. His gutter brain wants to stroke himself to every movement of Kosmo's tongue, but he also likes not potentially being stuck forever in rocks.

The flat of his tongue between his thighs has Shiro rocking back into the motion, trying to stretch his legs further apart. Kosmo plants a paw on his calf. Shiro stills with a huff.

“Can you just...I dunno,” he pushes his hand through his hair, “breed me? I think that's one you-” he bodily shivers at the tongue that pushes _right in there_ and Shiro's crying out into the hole, filling it with obscenities as it strokes and stirs the channel. As a guy who has a track record of making _moderately_ stupid decisions with regards to his own safety, Shiro clamps his free hand around his dick because it's _good_ and he wants to feel disgusting and lose himself. The fact he's having to listen to how filthy he sounds because it echoes is making it worse. He's trying not to clamp around Kosmo, but he can't help it either as it gets slicker and wetter and he begs for the knot to fill him. With a bark, Kosmo complies with his request.

He can hear the patter of paws and excited panting, fur and weight. The tapered end finds its way in, but the position is tight even after the wet mess Kosmo's left him in. The breath catches in his lungs as Kosmo's thrusts push it deeper, how every successive stroke loosens heady moans and low groans from his drying throat. He's going to run himself hoarse, and how the hell can he explain that to Keith or anyone else why he's talking funny?

“Harder! P-Please!” It echoes back in his ear a few times, but Kosmo listens too. Paws scratch against his legs. One leaves the ground, strewn lazily over his hip, and then the other pedals against his side. The cock drives deeper, smearing precome into the saliva. It strokes and stirs until it's smacking against his prostate one energetic strike at a time. He drops his hand from his own leaking head and pries the cheek apart. The position's awkward and the knot's just slamming at his entrance. So good as that feels, he wants it in and filling him like the self-proclaimed wolf bitch he is at this point in him. He's not even sorry he's drooling, and when the self-satisfied cry escapes his lips as the knot forces past his aching rim, his head drops, a low, rolling pur of satisfaction leaving his lips.

Every single unrelenting stroke and strike against his prostate sends him further and further towards the edge. His cock twitches until he takes it in hand again, rutting in time to the knot slamming in and out. It's like he shouts when he finally comes, vision whiting and eyes rolled back, but when's Kosmo ever done before him? He pumps the streaks he can't see, hopefully to the ground below and not his trousers, panting heavy and hot in his ears. It's like the entire space he's confined in is an oven. Sweat trickles over his cheeks and down the curve of his spine. With barks and a howl, the knot swells and pulses until he feels the familiar hot flood fill him. He wants nothing more then for Kosmo to go another round or to just clean his dick with his mouth. He's got a feeling he knows what he's doing tonight.

A little part of him contemplates that Ulaz died for them, for him, and here was Shiro; desperate to be filled up like a bitch in heat. _You're a vile piece of shit, you know that?_ At least the voice doesn't sound like Sendak any more.

-

_> I'm glad therapy went well today for you. How's sleeping?_

_> I am too. It's nice. We just talk shit. I got talking about space again like I used to today, and then it got on to the old space dad jokes. I'm too young to be a father, Keith._

_> You'd be good with kids. Better with them compared to space wolves. You gotta stop letting him sit on you. I'm glad. You seemed happier until the meeting this afternoon. But sleeping. Answer me Shirogane._

_> He's just very comforting. Like a furry weighted blanket. Sleeping's okay since I started the pills. I don't dream about Sendak any more._

Kosmo's previously nightly visits have thankfully calmed down, but that's suspect in Shiro's mind. Whenever Keith's about, he drops off visiting. He's not an idiot, and with how Kosmo is around Keith when they're together on the Atlas, how sometimes Keith seems more delicate or walks with a slight kink in his leg or hip; Shiro's almost totally certain that something's happened or happening. It's just again, how do you even confirm that? There's no tactical way of doing it. He runs a hand through his hair, teasing out a tablet with a sigh. He may not dream about Sendak, but the dreams he's having about Keith and Kosmo are potentially worse somehow. He sits up and takes the bottle of vodka from the side, necking it and placing it back down.

> _I can agree he's comforting for sure, but good. He doesn't deserve to be remembered by you. Do you dream of anything nice?_

_> I guess. I dream of either nothing or stuff I think a lot about._

Shiro pauses, because he wants to say something else. He quickly types and sends before Keith's able to reply.

> _I dream of you the most._

> _Seriously? What? Why? I mean thanks, I dream of you too. Worry._

> _I know being Black Paladin is hard work, and I worry that Haggar or Honerva or whatever she's called will do something bad to you. She chose you because she knew of our bond. Knew it was deep. I don't want to think of losing you because I couldn't take it._

There's a pause of a few minutes. Shiro necks the tablet back, because he has to be up early.

> _I'm coming over._

_> I just took my tablet. I'll be out soon. Good night, Keith. Sleep well x_

_> I'm coming over first thing in the morning. See you then. You sleep well too._

Shiro drops the communicator to the side and curls up like a burrito. He couldn't tell Keith about the sex dreams, but he meant what he said. He wanted to say a lot more. He still sleeps naked, it just feels like the right thing to do despite the fact that he shouldn't be letting the space wolf fuck him senseless.

-

After that training session, Shiro had really taken his sweet time in the shower. His prosthetic may not vibrated, but _fucking hell_ did it make him feel full. It was nice getting to just use his hands for once, not that he didn't like Kosmo, but it felt good to just have some alone time and not be a cumdump or a vessel for his piss. No amount of oral was going to make him enjoy the taste of it, but there wasn't a lot he could really do when Kosmo was knot-deep in his mouth and there were teeth around his dick. He's almost on a few occasions, but thankfully hadn't. He was happy that even without the old galratech arm, he still had it, he guessed. Standing around as a non-combatant – as in front line fighting – like he used to felt wrong, but he had a lot more lives to worry about, but had a lot more means to fight Honerva or whatever space creature they found out here. He'd appreciated Kolivan's advice when the spoke semi-recently. He asked about Keith, and Kosmo on Krolia's behalf. His usually stoic face betrayed him ever-so-slightly, he seemed almost exasperated.

He entered his room, bringing the towel through his hair, to find Kosmo sat waiting on the bed. He arched an eyebrow at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

“It's been a while. You've been busy, I presume?”

There's a snort and an angry swish of the tail. Maybe not angry, but sharp.

“What's wrong?” He moves and settles next Kosmo, pushing a hand through his thick chest fur. There's another petulant huff which is a bit too amusing.

“Did Keith turn you down?”

He's surprised at the bark he receives, and how he bumps his head into Shiro's naked chest. He wonders why he's pseudo-interrogating a wolf about whether he's dicking his friend, it's not like the answers mean anything really. No concrete yes or no. It's not like he could even be ashamed of Keith if it started the same way as this did, with Kosmo just tottering over and doing what he does.

“Do you want attention and fuss?” Kosmo's answer is him trying to sit in Shiro's lap. He eases him off and crouches off the side of the bed. “Do you want to vent some frustrations?” The wolf looks at him for a long moment. There's a low whine as he pads forwards. He licks at Shiro's face, over his lips, but he's not as energetic as usual. It doesn't prove anything but at the same time he feels his point is being proved, and he's trying not to let this eat his mind. But when it comes down to it; Kosmo's shown him a good enough time even if he's been a shit, and Shiro's got a bleeding heart and a burning to desire to help other people more than himself.

So he lets Kosmo give him kisses that make him squeak, and once they're done, he tilts his head to the side as he slides a hand slowly through Kosmo's flank, then round under his belly.

“I don't know what or why you're here, because it was creepy I'm not gonna lie.” He mutters as he strokes Kosmo slowly in hand, teasing out the bright blue shaft. He can never get over the colour. “So forgive me, because this probably sounds like blah blah blah to you, but...Keith _does_ care about you, we just have a lot of history and feelings and yeah. There's a lot to unpack there before you came along. But he loves you, and I...well I'm here jerking you off, so I don't hate you that's for certain. You'll still get spoilt and loved and fussed, but I like him and he likes me a lot and I just want to see him happy. I'm not trying to steal him from you. I dunno,” he blinks up when a nose touches the nape of his neck, “if you're fucking Keith like I suspect you actually are, all I care about is that you don't hurt him. Be gentle with him and savage me all you damn well please. I'm sure if anything comes to pas, you're going to appear and humiliate me some more, or do something ridiculous. Besides which,” he twisted his hand around the smooth shaft as it grew harder under his touch, “I've got my suspicions you've been fucking a few other people, so if this is a weird jealously thing, that's rich coming from you. You're the Lance of space wolves.” He's admit that Lance probably wasn't this bad any more as he sunk down against Kosmo's length. There was a long huff again from above, before a long, high whine. Kosmo traced the line of his spine, nipping his ass, and Shiro rolled over to his back for him.

-

Tug-of-war was always a game Kosmo liked second to fetching stuff, but it escalated into the usual. This time, Shiro was rested on his shoulders, ass up against Kosmo's back legs, and keeping his own legs held tight against his chest. Pretty much when he came, which wasn't going to take much longer at this rate, he was going to all over his face and probably into his own mouth. His eyes were focussed on watching the knot slam in and out, but the position _wrecked him_. Kosmo was using to sofa to steady himself as his hips slammed down, and Shiro had the fine view of watching Kosmo's seed trickle out more and more after every wet thrust. Shiro cried out in time with the snarls and growls; just taken completely with how it looked pulling out and pushing back in. It struck his prostate in a pleasure-pain way, and gods, he could only delay his orgasm for so long. He cried out Kosmo's name, body hot and soaked in sweat. He watched between pants as he came over himself, knew enough struck his face, chest, and lips. He could taste himself, and wondered whether Keith would find it as arousing as he did. His hole had been so _fucked_ over the course of the week since the Paladins went off, that he wondered where Kosmo had the energy, and how the fuck he was still managing to even clench around the knot. His muscles pulsed with pleasure as he tried to keep Kosmo in, but with a groan he watched it pull out. Kosmo pushed it back between his legs, snapping his teeth with little growls, as he shot his load over Shiro's already filthy body.

When he was done and Shiro could taste it in his mouth, Kosmo glanced round at him as he stuffed himself back.

“Clenching air isn't fun.” He manages, watching the tail above sway side to side as the knot starts slapping against his skin, forcing more fluids out. Shiro lets his head fall to the side with a moan and a laugh; he wonders whether he'll be fucked over the side of the sofa again before Keith comes home. He feels kinda bad about this, but then again...he also doesn't see much point. It's not like this is a relationship, really. Keith? He'd like to be in a relationship. With him. Best case scenario was a secret filthy threeway, but that may be his dreams talking. He doesn't give a shit about logistics, but he's definitely not fucking Kosmo. Besides, he gasps and squirms, then twitches at the hot liquid feeling in his ass, he is his bottom bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Shiro and Keith get down to business!
> 
> Just Kosmo wants to join in leading to awkward conversations and an absolute clusterfuck of a threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kinda ??? lately, and got ff7 remake and like, shit boi I'm loving it/updating my major work a few days ago. I needed to work out some logistics too with this one, mostly where certain things will be going.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and all your votes! I'll hold off deciding on what pairing it is until Chapter 11, so you can still keep voting (unless you voted already). Chapter 12 will be bonus round. So far the board is:  
> Veronica/Kosmo: 3  
> Krolia/Kosmo (on space whale): 1  
> Kolivan/Krolia/Kosmo: 3
> 
> Otherwise please accept porn offering.  
> Shiro has vodka  
> I like him drinking.
> 
> Thank you all for your readership, comments, kudos and interest!

“You can be as loud as you want.” Shiro's voice is like velvet as his fingers slowly tease him open. He's not used to such slow, calculated movements but the change of pace feels _so good_. Maybe it's because it's the hand pressed firmly between his shoulder blades; or maybe it's because, unlike Kosmo who keeps a mostly single, hungry pace, he can't pre-empt what Shiro's going to do next, and the unknown is what gets him more stirred up. Keith rocks back into the fingers that scissor him open. They curl and stroke and find places that Kosmo doesn't.

“So,” Shiro starts as his weight hovers above Keith's body, “you've been opening yourself up, haven't you?” He shivers at the words against his ear, how his teeth catch it carefully.

“Y-Yeah.” He manages to breathe out. “I...thought-” he hisses sharply as the slick fingers push deeper and the knuckles brush against his hole, “there'd be a lot to take.” He curls his fingers into the sheets with a whimper, whining when the fingers all but withdraw.

“Does it meet your expectations?” He can hear the amusement in Shiro's husky voice, then feels another finger slip inside. That's three now. Keith opens and closes his mouth, blinking round to find those pretty grey eyes staring lovingly at him. He manages a nod instead of an answer, cheeks burning regardless. Shiro presses a kiss against his lips, but it's fleeting.

“I'm glad. I'd rather not be competing with your sex toys.”

“Trust me, it's a no-win contest. You over sex toys, any day.”

“That's good to know.” Shiro sits back up, re-arranging Keith's hips. His prosthetic slides up over sweat-soaked skin and kneads the mounds of his ass. “If you hadn't prepped, know I would've done it anyway with you.”

“You can still...open me up whenever,” Keith watches him as he tilts his head, “and you can watch all you please. You like watching, Shiro?” He can't stifle the smirk as Shiro's head snaps up, then looks away.

“N-No.”

“Liar.” Keith rolls his hips back with a low gasp. “You gonna be up there later watching your cock slide in and out? You gonna be spurred on by the noises I make, like how the muscles roll?”

“ _Keith_!” He brings the prosthetic up to his mouth, eyes flicking back to him. “I-I'm not...you're making it sound _like I'm a perv_.”

“Says the guy fingering my ass, says the guy who's left hickies all over my chest,” he leans up and pushes himself down to the knuckles, “and says the guy who spent forty minutes sucking and licking and fingering both holes. You made me ride your face.” He prises himself off and shifts round, pushing Shiro back into the sheets with a laugh. “Where's all that confidence gone? Does just a reminder of what you've done make you embarrassed? _Ashamed?_ ” He worries at his bottom lip, stroking his tongue across the damp skin. He can taste himself there.

“It's not gone, it's...just...you're...uh,” he can't help but open his mouth for Keith until he pulls away, “it's...you're just good at saying the right things that work me up.”

“Then take it out on me.” Keith sits up, slipping his fingers around the spit-soaked dick he'd been at when Shiro gave him oral. “If we were at mine, I'd definitely have you on all fours. You want my cock, _Admiral_? You want me to mount you and fuck your prostate senseless-” Keith laughs and moans all at once when Shiro flips him over with a growl.

“When we're at yours, sure, you can make me howl and come and I will _sing_ for you, but while you're here,” he bites his way along Keith's chest, pinching his nipples and tugging as he reaches the abdomen and sinks lower, “I'm going to fuck you so hard I can see that galra side of yours again.” He sinks teeth into the meat of Keith's thigh with a sultry look aimed right at him. “I might get flustered, but take it as a compliment you can _make_ me like this. Besides,” he kisses Keith's thigh as he rocks back up, “I wouldn't put it past you having some filthy dreams about me either. What did you imagine when you'd fuck yourself open?” His voice is like liquid honey as he moves Keith back over. Hands firmly grab him by the hips, and with a sharp, “up,” Keith raises them, swaying them as enticingly as he can. He reaches round, spreading himself apart with a smug hum at how Shiro's face heats up. He prises a little further, clenching and unclenching.

“What're you waiting for?” He laughs as Shiro slams his hips back, the heat of his length rubbing between his spread cheeks.

“You're the worst,” Shiro growls with a smile, “but then I think,” Keith shivers as he can feel the blunt head – very much _not tapered_ – press against him, “I might enjoy making you wait a bit longer.” Shiro sinks agonisingly slowly inside, and Keith can't help but clench or buck or whimper. Sure, Kosmo has fucked him open again and again but _this is different_. It'd been so long since he'd been on the receiving end of a human dick, and _fucking hell_. He gasps and groans, nails dragging through the sheets until Shiro comes to a stop. He feels him kneel up, then push a little higher. A breath escapes his lips as a thigh brushes besides his own. It's almost like Shiro's trying to mount him and he doesn't know if he should be worried or more turned on by that thought.

“Shi-” Keith cries out as the cock drags back out slowly, before it thrusts sharply back in.

“I won't treat my man like he's delicate,” there's hot breath in his ear, “especially when he's pressed all the right buttons.” Keith's eyes flutter closed with a roiling gasp when Shiro mouths down his neck, dusting his hair to the side. There's something here it lacks with Kosmo; emotion and feeling. That sex is the base, carnal desires, this...this is everything and fire and passion, and scratches at an itch that he'd never been able to reach with anyone before. It was only made bearable by masturbation, if only for a small window of time. Teeth press the side gently, before kisses plant against sweaty skin and Shiro rolls his hips. The flesh arm moves under his chest as Shiro breathes sharply against the skin, hissing out the smallest of curses. Like it's instinct, Keith glides his fingers over the forearm, appreciating the muscle definition and how strong they feel. How safe he feels.

Shiro's working muscles this body has never used, and _fucking hell_ , Keith feels amazing. He clamps at the right moment, and their shared rhythm feels so natural. He's used to erratic thrusts or falling from sync, but everything _works_ like it was a law of the universe. Shiro peppers the man under him with all the kisses he can against the scarred shoulder. He inhales sharply as he slams back down again, skin striking skin and legs trembling as Keith takes him almost right down to the hilt, and they've barely even started. He's grateful Keith's opened himself up despite everything, and Shiro's going to make sure he gives him all the love and attention he needs.

“I love you.” Shiro whispers against his neck, brushing his head against the side of Keith's face. With a sharp breath, he pulls his focus to where he needs to. He holds Keith tighter in his arm, and slams his hips forward. There's a breathy cry, and as he fucks Keith slowly open, the staccato of moans only increases. There's utterances of Shiro's name, and the way he says it just spurs him onwards to rip more from his throat.

The scents are heavy in the room. They haven't noticed Kosmo is here, and silently he creeps forward. His breeding bitch has mounted his pack mate, who whines and whimpers differently to when they breed. His pack mate is not in pain, which pleases him, but Kosmo needs to make sure his breeding bitch doesn't think himself above his position. He does not seem to be holding his pack mate like Kosmo holds him by the throat, but their heads are close like they are scenting each other. He supposes, as he noses carefully between their parted hind quarters and runs his tongue the length of his pack mates cunt and up, against the hole that's being fucked quite well, until he finishes the curve and nips at his breeding bitch's rump. The pair shivered and cried out his name from his action, bringing them to a stop. Again this is curious as they remain silent; they like his tongue normally. He lets out a sharp huff and applies himself to his breeding bitch, lapping against his exposed hole. At least, as he brings his paws up against the pair, he can get better access. He will assert he is above the breeding bitch, and then will have to see where he stands with his pack mate. It may be they were awaiting his arrival.

“How did you know it was Kosmo?” Shiro asks between tensing. He's trying not to give himself away, like Keith probably is. He _thought_ this might be the case. Keith had been interested to coming to his room explicitly – almost adamant he wanted the alone time.

“H-How did _you_?” Keith levels, tilting his head round to Shiro.

“I asked fi _rst_.” He bites his lip hard but he knows he sounds petulant. “H-He started from you-”

“Then he licked you!”

“How does your space wolf know how to _give oral sex_?” He clutches Keith tighter. “ _Why is your space wolf eating me out_?”

“I'm not having this conversation with you buried balls-deep in my ass!” Keith growls. The hand against his human arm clammy.

“You think I want to have this conversation right now either?”

“Are you getting off on this?”

“N-No!” Keith scowls at him, gaze scrutinising his. Kosmo pushes deeper and he just _can't_.

“You're _smirking_! You're _enjoying_ this?”

“Why would you think I was enjoying it?”

“Well you haven't told him to get off!”

“You haven't told me why the _fuck_ your wolf knows how to give oral! He's _your pet_ , and as the one responsible for him, all things considered,” he nods his head backwards with a pant, “I think I have a right to know.” He gives his most sternest of looks, but the sound of licking and wetness is really killing the mood right now. He wishes he would soften but no, no Shiro is still rock solid and this is both mortifying and shamelessly getting him off all at once. He's _humiliated_ , and he loathes and loves it.

The only thing is their mingled breathing, Kosmo's hot pants, and the sound of his tongue opening Shiro up. Keith plants his face in the pillows, just as stubborn at not giving him an answer as he is.

“You asked how he knows how to give oral sex, yeah? This isn't the first time, is it?” Keith won't look at him, and Shiro internally curses as he swallows back a moan.

“How long have you been getting your wolf to fuck you, Keith?” Shiro blinks at his own bluntness, but he's not letting him dodge any more. “Answer the _question_.” He squeaks when something hot presses against his hole. “Keith.” Shiro growls. “Answer the fucking question before I have a wolf dick so far up my-” he can't stifle the next noise, or the others as Kosmo starts fucking into him with a happy bark, bed trembling. For every thrust, he's getting fucked into Keith, who _then_ starts moaning because there's no way in hell he can withstand the force.

“Space...whale! Just...happened! _Fuck!_ ” Keith swore, digging his nails into Shiro's skin. “It's...fucking wrong but...I didn't think he'd-”

“He did!” Shiro bites into his metal fingers to stifle the noise. “One...fucking arm. Woke me up-”

“Did he-”

“No!” Shiro knows where this is going and he's not going to say it was non-consenting. “Just...happened, then...more.” Their eyes meet. Keith's face fiercely red and Shiro's probably the same shade. Kosmo continues to happily fuck into him like none of this is happening, the absolute shit.

“I'm sorry.” Keith breathes, pulling him in to an awkward kiss. “I didn't think h-he'd – _fucking hell –_ go for others. S'not l-like I can...I can say.”

“Had an...idea...walking.” Shiro looks like a lobster boiling alive. Keith is mortified yet wetter at the thought Shiro's been getting off on this too...providing that Kosmo's _not_ done anything out of line. That's until teeth come down around Shiro's neck, and press.

“You _shit_! So _you're t-teaching him bad manners-”_ Keith stops himself mid sentence when Shiro just glowers at him, like he's just forgotten he'd owned up to it. It clicks; why he's so 'soft'. “You _submitted to him_?”

“Like I can help it!” He grits out, but those lips twitch and Shiro _knows he just saw that_.

“You're getting off on this!”

“So're you!”

“Maybe I am-”

It's when Kosmo growls that Shiro goes lax, and heavy, against Keith, and he won't look at him. The wolf looks between them, giving them both licks, but Keith is not letting him have kisses. Kosmo pulls back with a huff and repositions his paws, before thundering back in. Shiro's failing to contain the moans he's been trying to hide, and Keith's trying to not rock back into his dick that hasn't softened, and this was _not_ the threesome he had imagined to have, or the way this conversation happened...and he feels soaked. He is actually going to skin the wolf alive, the little shitbag. He really debates on getting Kosmo neutered, thought cementing a little harder when Shiro comes with a choked moan and teeth in his shoulder.

He'd rather be free floating in deep space again then here right now.

-

After their showers – which were separate – the two sat down to talk properly about it all. Shiro had drank as they spoke, explained what exactly had transpired on his end with a red face that burned with embarrassment. Keith had explained his side too, and forced himself to be candid. Shiro had remained silent through the whole thing mostly, just stopping to clarify certain things or nodding to himself. To say it was tense was an understatement.

“Look,” Shiro started as he set his glass down on his knee, “I'm half-pissed off you didn't tell me, which I think is fair, but at the same time like, you can't,” he rotated his prosthetic slowly, “keep track of him all the time. I could of thrown him off I guess, could have stopped it. You could've too. So,” he took another drink with a wince, “I'm gonna make a stab and say it's mutually enjoyed, I guess. For you it's been over two years, for me I dunno...a year, maybe? Time's meaningless and we've both been taking wolf dick like fucking champs.”

“Are you...drunk?”

“I'm slowly getting there because _fucking hell_ this is an awkward conversation. It's not every day you sit down with your boyfriend and talk about your shared experience sucking off a fluffy space wolf. But fucking hell, Keith, he fucked me in a _hole_.”

“He's fucked me in both-”

“I meant outside! In a rocky hole when I tried to reach the _fucking stick_. It was like, worse? Better? Because gods did I _enjoy_ it- and stop smiling when I say that, your lips go twitchy.” He laughs, but he still sounds a bit manic. “I think he's fucked like, part of the crew? Kolivan maybe?”

“Why do you think he fucked Kolivan?” Keith spluttered into his own glass; it was a mental image he...wow okay. Shiro snorts and shrugs.

“He wasn't himself when he asked about Kosmo – for your mom-”

“Don't you-”

“That probably happened. Kosmo's a slutty boy.” Shiro's head lolled to the side as he looked down at Kosmo, who was quite contently listening to the conversation. “We're just as bad. Your wolf's an adorable idiot.”

“He is an adorable idiot.” Keith's trying to not think about his mom and Kolivan being naked and sleeping with Kosmo. He's really considering getting him neutered even more now.

Keith lets his face fall to his hands. He genuinely feels terrible and selfish.

“Are you angry?” He peeks through the cracks of his fingers.

“Not really.”

“You just sound it.”

“I'm just...you gotta get it? Not being able to say a word for ages and it happens that way and just...I _wanted_ our first time together to not be _that_ , because now it's like, where do we even go from here? Do we just draw a line and I dunno,” he gestures with his glass at Kosmo, “have a threeway relationship, or do we ignore the wolfie in the room and try, only for that to happen again? I dunno I just...I dunno.”

“Well, do you like it when he...” Keith trails off at the withering look.

“We both know we _both_ like what he does. It's all just more complex then what it needs to be. I'm not angry, I promise.”

“Maybe we should...you know...try again?”

“Not tonight.” Shiro mutters, setting the glass to the side. He stands, and crosses the room to crouch at Keith's feet. “I love you, you know, and I care about you, and that idiot over there hasn't been totally awful, and I'm sorry if he's given you grief because I taught him bad manners. I think we're just...in so deep at this point it's just why not. I dunno, maybe it's the drink talking, maybe it's the fact I'm attached to him – and you – and he makes you happy clearly. Just...bed.” He stands up and offers his hand out, swaying very slightly.

“You'd have me in back in your bed after all this?”

“If you want. If you want to take some time, I'm not going to say no. If you can't, I get it.” He looks to the side, blinking slowly. “Way I see it at this point, is you just fucked someone who came back from the dead who lost his,” he motions again with his prosthetic, “second anal virginity to Kosmo, and we've both been sleeping with him. We know it's wrong and fucked up, but it's not like it's going to simply stop. Either way, I'd rather not just let this fuck up just because of today.” Keith takes his hand, and lets Shiro lead him back to the bedroom. Another talk is probably in order in the morning.

“Please don't let me drink like this again. I think I sounded like a dick.” Shiro mutters, squeezing Keith's hand a little tighter. “I love you,” he settles on the edge of the bed, pulling Keith down into his lap, “and I don't want you to think I don't.”

“I love you too, Shiro.” Keith wraps his arms around his neck. “Why don't we get things easy?”

“Because the universe is against us, and in-particular, likes to make me suffer. It's a cruel mistress.” He snorts, pressing his lips against Keith's shoulder.

-

Kosmo pads into the room and hops up onto the bed. He sits, tilting his head to the side at the two sleeping humans. They're curled into each other despite the tense atmosphere from last night. He has a vague idea it is because of him, but he cannot understand why. They both enjoy his knot, and by their scents they both enjoyed each other. His pack mate has buried his face against his breeding bitch's chest, clutching him tightly. He shall have to give them both attention so they know he doesn't have a favourite. With teeth, he carefully pulls the blanket away. They are both cuddled naked together, hind legs tangled but what he needs accessible. He pads over, sniffing them both quickly, before leaning down and offering a few quick swipes of the tongue between open legs, and then for the other. He continues, ears focussed on their soft whines as they stir. His pack mate nestles closer, while his breeding bitch's fingers twitch, drawing up languidly. Kosmo preens from the good job he is doing. They will enjoy it, and he shall fix this as he pokes his snout back in, offering a few well placed licks.

Shiro cracks his bleary eyes open to see a dark mess of hair against his chest. His head hurts like hell, and judging from the bedside clock it's early. Keith twitches and fidgets in his hold, which is both cute and amusing after he spent a good amount of time biting at his chest yesterday. He doesn't want to wake him, but he wants to say he's sorry. Even with everything out in the open, he was sharper then he should have been. He shivers, wondering why it feels so- _oh_. In the dark he catches bright eyes looking up at him. They duck down, then he feels it. Shiro can't help hold Keith tighter as he tries to push him away with his leg, but all he does is just make it easier for Kosmo to jam his head between them, and he's...he wants to say punishing, but that's probably not what it is, Shiro for attempting to push him off by nipping his thigh and digging his snout in places he doesn't want it at present. He's biting his lip so not to disturb Keith when the licking intensifies, but some drawn, high noise pushes past his throat. He's too fucking weak to this, and he can feel his semi starting to harden.

“K-Kosmo...not, _ah,_ now-” he cracks open an eye to see Keith's look, just as groggy as his probably he, staring back.

“Soft.” Keith grumbles, then groans, when Kosmo jerks his head between his legs. The noise that escapes Keith's lips sounds filthier then what it should, and he's looking just as shaken.

“S'my fault,” Shiro holds him tighter, “l-let him...made it feel less...like I had a choice.” He can't help how he just rolls into the feeling. He's stressed, Keith probably feels worse. He thumbs at his cheek. “Sorry.”

They're way too close, Kosmo's gone and wound him up, he had a shit lay with his boyfriend yesterday, and watching and listening to Shiro sound this meek or bashful or whatever is not helping. He pushes Shiro over to his back and rolls over on top of him, bringing their lips together. Hands grab and push through hair. Between his legs is damp, and he knows Shiro can feel that too. The wet nose pokes between his folds and he squeaks against Shiro's mouth. There's more tongue – from both ends – and more wetness too. Kosmo pushes in between their spread thighs, and if he's not lapping at Keith's pussy, he's probing at Shiro. The friction between their naked bodies increases until the tongue flits between both of them. Kosmo's brushing against his clit and Shiro's dick at the same time and they're both moving and panting into the touch. Their eyes lock again. Shiro continues to look as red as a boiled lobster. He opens his mouth and closes it, his mind catching up it seems when he pushes a hand against his mouth.

“You don't get to be shy about this now. You're really fucking _hard_.” Keith's voice is hoarse as he sits up, grinding himself against Shiro's length. He's quiet, until he's not.

“S'not shyness...don't... _watch...say it_.” His hips buck with a whine. Keith's brows crease as he climbs off.

“You say that, but you don't sound like you mean it. You like this?” He arches his brow as Shiro looks away, his own brow creasing but his hips moving all the same.

Komso moves towards him, but Keith raises a hand. Shiro's chest is heaving, fingers curled tightly into the sheets.

“Kosmo,” he starts, and Shiro's looking at him, “do you want to show me how you play with Shiro?” He runs a hand through the thick ruff of fur as he says it. Shiro bodily shivers and stutters out his name. “I want to see how soft you are with him, don't worry,” Keith crawls over, bringing his lips down centimetres from Shiro's, “I'm pretty excited to watch, and I bet you will be too. Did you like,” he presses a soft kiss against his lips, “it when you saw how he made me react?” He draws away, and Shiro's unable to form words. It's like he's humiliated by being reminded of what he likes. Keith pauses, watching Kosmo nip at his hip. It's like he's purposefully resisting the movement, but the gasps say otherwise. Shiro doesn't move, and Kosmo nips harder. He still refuses, and Kosmo nips again and taps his thigh with his paw. With a sigh, Keith moves between his thighs, slipping hands under the skin and hoisting him further down the bed. There's a hiss as Shiro props himself up, blinking stupidly.

“More room.” Keith moves into his space, pushing him back down. Kosmo totters round, snuffling at Shiro's face before offering it a gentle nudge. It's flushed as his pupils dart between them both, and Keith's still not exactly sure what's going on here because Shiro's not talking, but considering his hands are at his hips, he's certainly _not_ against this. He leans down, bringing the absolute idiot in for a reassuring kiss. Kosmo noses, and when it breaks, the snout pushes in to lick at Shiro's open mouth. There's some sort of half moan that has Keith grinning.

When Kosmo probes into Keith's mouth, Shiro's reaching his absolute breaking point from all the soft moans, how Keith's grinding against him. He _can't_ tell Keith he has a humiliation kink; he needs to _ask_ him, because it's not the same if he knows and accommodates. The hazy boundaries is what he likes about it in the first place. Keith holds his face in place, head tilted, as Kosmo licks down his neck, how Keith holds a breast for him to lap against. He pulls away, giving the wolf a quick pet. Shiro's already noted from the corner of his eye that Kosmo's already hard. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“I think Shiro needs your attention.” With a click, he falls back between Shiro's thighs, hoisting his hips up.

“What're you- _K-Keith!_ ” There's a tongue there. Oh _fuck_. He'd protest more, but there's excited licks at his mouth, a tongue brushing over his own while another swirls little patterns up and down the taint.

He peeks when paws are either side of his shoulders, trapping Shiro's raised leg. Keith watches Kosmo lick long stripes against the leaking cock, brow arched at the teeth that press ever so gently and earn a muffled moan. His gaze flicks between their bodies; not pressed together, to see Kosmo's cock slipping down Shiro's throat. It takes little time before the bed's creaking, before those moans are becoming more frequent as Keith's gaze flicks between what's going on in front of his face. He notes the teeth marks; the saliva that tracks down, how Shiro's body twitches, how those hands are raised and grasping Kosmo as he throat-fucks his boyfriend.

“You're totally lost in this.” He breathes against Shiro's thigh. “You like this; I bet you're desperate for that knot in your mouth.” He gets a hum of he _thinks_ agreement, but between the creaks and pants and wet noises, Keith's own arousal is coiling and growing so maybe he's presuming Shiro agrees. He slips a hand between his thighs and sucks the base of Shiro's cock. It earns a sharpish noise. Keith licks and sucks; tongue occasionally brushing briefly against Kosmo's, before he sinks back to the taint and hole. _God_ , he wants to see Shiro wrecked more then he ever thought he would as he wets up two fingers and teases the twitching entrance.

He's actually grateful when Kosmo pulls the teeth away from his cock to focus on throat fucking him, because Shiro _isn't_ going to last much longer considering every single cell in his body screams in pleasured agony. He's twitchy; Keith's words got him hot under the skin. He did want the knot in his mouth, and wondered if Keith could to, but it was hard to think with him thrusting fingers as far as he could inside with more and more confidence, and feeling that tongue and the noises, he...he _couldn't._ He couldn't tell Keith he was coming, and he felt bad when the flood gates opened and he released. The noise Keith made was something half-choked, half-surprised, but totally aroused as he just swallowed and kept sucking. Gods, he wished he would stop, _really wished he would stop_. Hyper-sensitivity was creeping in fast, and so was another feeling. Trying to keep tensed up was hard when the knot pushed past his lips. He tried to writhe, push Keith off, but all that did was make it worse, and with his jaw effectively locked up, that vein starting to twitch and knot swollen, he had to _hope_ Kosmo would come soon. From the high whines and pants above, he was almost there.

Keith _might_ have been a little bit jealous that Shiro could take the knot. He'd had no successes with taking it not matter how much he practised on toys or the real thing. Usually when he applied himself he got better, but with this he just couldn't work his jaw right. He'd have to get Shiro to teach him or help him out. In his _slight_ pettiness, he pushed Shiro's hips up further, pushing himself down to the hilt with a smirk upwards. Shiro writhed and wiggled, probably from how much Keith was working him. He'd tensed, but maybe then that was normal; Kosmo had stuffed his knot in him. That was of course until the sweat-soaked skin below him stilled and Keith had to abruptly swallow with a splutter. _Oh. That was why he was wiggling. Shit_. He...should have seen this coming a mile off. When he'd finished and sat up groggily, he set Shiro's hips down and crawled round; knot still very much tied up in his mouth.

“Uh,” _smooth, Keith_ , “it's okay. My fault. You...uh, you don't need to be embarrassed...it's...hard I know.” Shiro's pupil focused on him, and with a very petulant-sounding sigh, he closed his eyes. There was a muffled groan around Kosmo's dick that made the wolf whimper, before after a few more minutes, Kosmo pulled out with a yawn as he padded down between Shiro's thighs, his tail sweeping across wet lips.

“He's pissed in and on me before.” Shiro started. “I can deal with that humiliation,” he clicked his jaw but remained in place, “but doing it to someone else, even accidentally, I,” he swallowed, wiping his hand across the stained lips, “I'm sorry that must've been gross.”

“It's fine. I've...accidentally on him because...he doesn't stop, and he's done the same to me too.”

“I think I'm gonna correct myself. He's not the Lance of space wolves, he's the _Matt_ of space wolves. Still, I feel gross.” Shiro finally looked at him, apparently content to talk despite what Kosmo was up to.

“I want you to teach me how to take the knot. I can't-”

“I've had more experience sucking dick then you have, I'm gonna guess. Also bigger mouth, don't really have a gag reflex.”

“Shiro?”

“Mm?” Keith grinned as he moved over the top of his body, planting his thighs either side of his head. “Is this because of...that.”

“Yup,” Keith looked over his shoulder, “since you were filthy, and even more so with your face like that,” he shrugged his shoulders, “you can cheer me up by eating me out.” His eyes widened, breath caught, at Keith's words, and he _may_ be starting to work this out. “What are you, Shiro?” There was a pause. Keith squeezed his dick firmly in hand to a sharp hiss. “Answer me.”

“Filthy.” It was in his voice, his eyes, the tug and twitch of his lips.

“You're getting off on this, and you're gonna get off on this even more when Kosmo fills your ass with his knot. If you're a good boy, I'll eat it out-”

“ _Keith!_ ” It was hoarse and high all at once. Shiro yanked him by the hips down, breath hot between his legs. He felt Shiro's hot tongue flick and slip through the moistness, felt it centre in on his clit. With a smirk, Keith leaned over, prising his legs further apart for better access before taking Shiro's cock back in hand. Kosmo glanced up curiously, lapping against the underside. Keith took a tentative lick, and Kosmo mimicked him. _Oh, oh he was going to wind Shiro the fuck up_.

After the pair had brought him to another painfully quick orgasm, his hips were lifted again. Keith used his strength to keep them held up, while Komso positioned himself in. Keith ground and rutted against his face the more he moaned, and that was probably made worse since he'd applied two fingers to the mix; prosthetic ones to the pucker that he'd give attention to _later_ , if the pair didn't fuck him half to death first. He made some ungodly groan at fingers that prised his cheeks apart; felt something warmer slip inside his stretched out hole.

“I wonder if I could fist you.”

“ _Not today_.” Or maybe ever. Bad experience once. Could be better with Keith. Hard to think considering all the fingers tugging and stretching and then Kosmo. Shiro just sucked Keith's clit, hungrily just going to the dripping fluids that stained his face as much as all the others so far. With his free hand he just held Keith's hip as something _to_ hold at this point, because with all the thrusting from above and Keith's running commentary of the knot making his ass jiggle, how 'loose' Shiro was the more he prised the hole open, how his cock was so hard from all this; he was going to seriously fuck this boy until he was screaming. His mind was in the gutter as he pushed his tongue up through the folds, tasting Keith to the sound of wet slaps against his naked skin. Keith was stretching him, speaking filthy, making it easier to be fucked by something he shouldn't and here was him with a mouth full of pussy and fingers stuffed in another hole.

Keeping Shiro supported was easier before Kosmo started fucking him. It was easier to set him down and roll off, and he was grateful to watch. So much as Shiro was surprised at first, he quickly yelped out, then relented. It seemed with Keith gone and a reassuring nod, Kosmo must have shifted back to how he normally treated him, as he'd asked earlier. Teeth were against Shiro's jugular that, at first had Keith worried, but the hand that raised put him at ease. He watched Shiro meet the thrusts, how Kosmo pulled out and nipped him until he rolled over. He splooted a paw on Shiro's rump, then again a little harder with a growl and a nip, until his odd lover raised himself to all fours. Keith's holes suddenly felt empty as he watched Kosmo fuck himself back in, paws locked around Shiro's chest as his hind leg scrabbled upwards. He...could carry his weight well, and that...that was good. Maybe he could sit in Shiro's lap, maybe Kosmo could fuck him from behind, use Shiro's shoulders. He shuddered at the thought of the two inside him at once, then at the noise that Kosmo ripped from Shiro's throat. He came back to Kosmo's knot slapping furiously against skin, Shiro arching and bracing but tongue lolled out. Keith was still shocked how relaxed he was with those jaws around his neck; how Kosmo growled and snarled and _certainly_ didn't go easy on him. Kosmo wasn't _this_ rough with him, and maybe that was for the best as claws scraped across skin, as teeth pressed tighter, and as Shiro looked like he was about to climax all over again when the knot buried itself. From the way the pair twitched and shuddered, Kosmo'd just came.

He was aware of fingers sweeping damp hair from his brow, face lifted and lips against his.

“You looked like you enjoyed that.”

Shiro hummed his approval as Keith's tongue slipped inside, as it roamed his mouth hungrily. He finally managed it back after some functionality returned, let hands trail up Keith's sides and squeezed the meat of his chest. The kiss broke, Shiro kissing his jaw, his neck, nipping at the collarbone and then further down. Keith gasped when Shiro teased his nipple with his teeth; his marks from yesterday a much darker colour. When Kosmo's weight pulled away, they fell and rolled in the sheets. Hands roamed over sweaty and cool skin to the heavy sound of pants and moans. Fingers brushed against slick patches of skin, between folds. Keith pulled away, repositioning himself, and Shiro pulled him down by the hips. It was like he was on autopilot, hungry to sate carnal needs that _should_ be under any given circumstances already sated. His tongue found the space between Keith's legs again, fingers sliding down his thigh, while Keith was between his; deft tongue lapping at the come that slipped out. He glanced up and the soft whine, then watched as a nose prodded at Keith's ass. Kosmo lapped against the skin, almost puzzled at Shiro's location, before he started probing himself. To assist, Shiro pried the cheeks apart with a small grin.

“ _Fuck_!” Keith arched and bucked into the two tongues. Oh, there _was_ a difference now they were both there. Kosmo's approach had more energy for certain. He won on tongue length and obviously roughness. Shiro won by a landslide on dexterity and the fact his tongue wasn't as flat. He focused on particular areas; like right now, against his clit. His fingers curled into the sheets, eyes fluttering half closed as he rested his head against Shiro's naked thigh. The cock twitched, and he'd get back to that soon, just...just _this_ was very distracting. At the rising intensity, Keith mewled and moaned, trying to build friction.

“Hey, Kosmo.” Keith's eyes snapped open at the _calmness_ laced into that breathy voice, but there was an undercurrent of something foreboding that makes him shiver. “I think Keith wants you to breed him. He's probably felt a _bit_ left out.”

The bark sounds pleased, and it's a like he's on air as Shiro hoists his hips up. Kosmo scrabbles behind him, lapping and nosing at skin until Keith feels the fur brush, but instead of the normal stabbing about, he's eased in. His lips formed an 'o' shape as he digs nails into the meat of Shiro's thighs, and feels nails dig a little harder back. It was like a switch, almost, he doesn't know; passive one moment, direct the next. Thoughts melted as Kosmo's cock prised his insides open as he thrust deeper in. Shiro had one _hell_ of a fucking view; and Keith loved but loathed the thought. It was different to fantasise and then have the real thing happen.

Keith eventually found his dick, but the point wasn't for him to suck it. Humiliation was good; it was fun, just he _maybe_ liked a roundabout payback. Like yesterday; Keith wound him up, and he got to give that back. If Keith had _thought_ about stuff like this, then why not give him what he wanted? His breath was hot against Shiro's thigh, and there was a certain level of humiliation that came from having Kosmo fucking Keith's cunt above him; how the slick that came out would splatter against his face. He pushed himself up, letting his tongue brush against Kosmo's length streaked with shared fluids. He shifted his prosthetic, pressing and swirling and pushing against Keith's empty hole. It earned him higher moans; a push back for more. Keith was needy, and that was what he wanted. Shiro lavished a few more licks against Kosmo's length as is snapped back and forth, lapping tentatively at the entrance of Keith's pussy. With a private smile, he shuffled a little further down to suck and lap against the clit. Keith's voice pitched, moans rolling off his tongue as his front gave out. He called both their names with a heady haze and it was worth it, despite the awkwardness of the position.

When Keith came, it was with a scream against his thigh. The knot hadn't even fully breached him yet, and they both knew Kosmo would keep going. For every thrust that squelched with wetness, it forced more juices out and over his face. Shiro persisted, hands back to supporting Keith's legs as he shook. He was trying to speak, but words didn't formulate. Shiro removed himself to gulp back air, before toying with the clit some more. Keith's body twitched and shook until he possibly came again, but at the same time the overstimulation must've hit like it did for Shiro earlier. The clue was in the taste, and so much as he _wasn't the biggest fan_ , he would swallow it back for Keith. It only seemed fair all things considered.

“I-I'm...sorry I-”

Shiro coughed, but still managed a laugh.

“S'okay. Returning the favour. You okay?”

A lazy hand slapped against his thigh.

“Fuck me. Both. Now.”

“But Kosmo hasn't knotted you yet-”

“ _Now_. Kosmo, off.”

“As you wish.” Shiro chuckled as Kosmo whined and snorted as Keith shuffled forward, collapsing into a heap of limbs to the side, chest heaving and panting.

He let Shiro ease him up and position him off the side of the bed. He looked more red-faced and messy then Keith imagined; white hair stuck out at weird angles that was weirdly cute. Shiro muttered nice-sounding words in his ear as he eased himself in and Keith down on his length, chuckling warmly at how pliant he was. All Keith's brain could really focus on was dick now, talking later. Just breed him in both holes and leave him a fucking _mess_. Bright eyes blinked at him, and he watched as Kosmo pushed his front paws on top of the bed, then tottered forwards. Keith helped angle him in, feeling a weird burn as it slipped back inside. Fuck he was soaked. _Fuck_ , he felt full, like he was going to just burst- of course it was Kosmo who started thrusting first and he cried out, body wilting against Shiro's broad chest.

“ _Shit_.” Was the disembodied husky groan. “This is...fucking...tight. _Fuck_.”

Shiro was very right. He was very right to brace, because Kosmo was pawing at their shoulders to come up further. A hind paw found the edge of the bed, then the other, and the wolf crouched awkwardly with a drawn out whine as he sunk and leaned forward. Praise be Shiro's strength because when the wolf's furry weight came down and his head fell over the side of his shoulder, Keith's vision saw stars as the pace. He may not be as fast as usual, but _fucking hell._ The knot was breaching quickly, and with every thrust it stimulated like Shiro was fucking him too at the same time. Unless he was, but it was gentle.

“Are you...moving?”

“Kinda? Hard...awkward this way...” his voice caught, pressing his head against the back of Keith's. “I promise I don't normally finish this fast.”

“S'okay. Good.” Keith _giggled_ , brain turning to mush as the knot finally breached ground in.

Both the humans were moaning and crying out, and sharing his pack mate with his breeding bitch was acceptable. He knew to stay below him, but was most pleased to know his breeding bitch looked to please his pack mate _and_ him just as much as normal. It just seemed that breeding both of them was tiring. As his knot swelled and he bit down upon the breeding bitch's shoulder, he snarled out his orgasm while the pair cried out beneath him. More 'fucks' again. Didn't the know he was tired now? Was his panting not enough for the hungry humans to realise. With a long huff, Kosmo wiggled his knot free of his pack mate. The two collapsed back into the sheets, and with a whine and a stretch, he paced around, nudging their faces. He received kisses back, and from what he could understand the pair seemed very happy. With a snort, he cocked his leg up. This was apparently cause for wiggling as he marked them, but Kosmo needed to clean himself and a much needed sleep. He leapt off the bed and padded to the sofa, which was incredibly comfortable now he had made a dent in sleeping on it enough.

When Kosmo had left the room, Shiro blinked slowly up at his ceiling.

“I think I need a shower.”

“Mouth wash.”

“That too.”

“Why do pee?”

“What?” Shiro rolled against Keith, nuzzling against his filthy lover, although he was equally as bad.

“Why does he pee?”

“I dunno. Marking? S'my guess.”

“I blame you.” There was the hint of a laugh, then a sigh. “You're soft on him.”

“I know.”

“But I like that too, seeing you all...like that.”

“I like seeing you too.” He paused. “Like a mess.”

“Shiro?”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“Are we his bitches?”

“I guess.” With a groan he sat up, flexing his fingers. With a grunt he rolled Keith too his back, slipping off the side of the bed and between his legs. “Gonna at least give you some extra fuss. I like you over-sensitive.” He brushed his tongue against the folds slowly. Pressure wasn't needed now, it was just to let Keith have a calmer come down. “I'm gonna call us both in sick.”

-

“Shirogane, you sound like shit.”

“Y-Yeah,” Shiro swallowed, “feel like it too. Uh, I know it's...uh, _late_ ,” Shiro cards his fingers through Keith's soft and clean hair as those bright eyes glint up at him, “but unless it's urgent – like Voltron or the Atlas transforming urgent – Keith and I are sick today.”

“Sick.” There's a hesitance in Iverson's tone and he gets why.

“Yeah.” Shiro licks his lips as he watches Keith intently. “You know how legendary my cooking is-”

“God damnit, Shirogane! Your cooking could end this war if that magic space witch ate it! It should be considered a biohazard-”

“Exactly!” He was happy Keith bit down then because _fuck._ “I thought I had gotten better, but Keith's not much better either.” Teeth press harder and he claps a hand in front of his mouth. They both give each other mock warning glances, although Shiro _does_ tighten his grip on his hair.

“Whatever. Look, it's fine, you ain't gotta report to me-”

“Is that Shiro? Is he okay?” That's Veronica's voice. They both pause, glancing at each other.

“Hey, Ver, what's up?”

“Oh, well, I was gonna say aside from the fact it _sucks_ you're ill already, I was just gonna say thank god you two stopped dancing! Hope you feel better soon! If you need someone to keep Kosmo entertained, I can help out-”

“For fuck sake, Veronica! Go sit your ass down!” Iverson sounds as exasperated as ever, before sighing.

“Look, sure plenty of us will keep an eye on your Keith's space wolf. He's like the unofficial fuckin' mascot of the ship I swear. He's a good boy, like Bae-Bae. Gods, glad they can't make kids. There'd be fuckin' loads of 'em everywhere.”

“Has Bae-Bae been...?” Shiro's brow arched from that and Keith busying himself.

“Humping Slav's...arm? Legs? No idea what the high hell they are. Just catch ya later. Iverson out.” The call cut, and Keith pulled himself off with a wet _pop_.

“You did really well, but I _can cook_.” His pouty face was adorable, and it was illegal.

“You burn omelettes, and mirco-waving stuff doesn't count as cooking.” Shiro pulled him up, bringing him into his lap. “Since we have some alone time...and now we don't.” He watched as Kosmo teleported back in, jogging over to the sofa and dropping Keith's strap along side the collection of toys that was not the 'right' strap and harness.

“Not found it yet, back you go.” Keith clicked his fingers and with a sad huff, Kosmo teleported away again. “You were saying?”

“I was going to say, maybe just something quick over the side of the sofa?” They held eye contact as Keith shifted slowly, parting his naked thighs. He pulled up Shiro's jacket with a smirk cast over his shoulder, swaying his hips and slapping his own ass.

“Please.” He breathed, arching his back as Shiro moved himself in close. Some more chats were needed, and he'd agreed to learn how to be a bit more assertive with Kosmo. In exchange, he explained the basic mechanics of the guess Keith had made. He almost had humiliation, but there were avenues he still wanted to explore. One of which would require them breaking and going somewhere pretty far away. They could plan and talk, and with a soft groan, he sunk in again to Keith's ass, curling fingers tightly around his hips. With one decisive thrust, he brought a needy yelp from Keith's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment or kudos, even if it's not much but a heart :3
> 
> Other "problematic" works:  
> [Fuck Me Like You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352884)  
> [Love Me Quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366486)  
> [For All Your Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965231)


End file.
